The Homo Novus Convolution
by tokki33
Summary: Sheldon Lee Cooper has always thought that he was too "developed" to give into petty feelings like love. That is until he meets a girl that will make him think otherwise... Rating will change over time.  A big thank you to Jislane for the drawing she made for me as the cover :D
1. Forced

**AN: I've read TONS of fanfiction but have never attempted at writing any…until now. My current obsession is TBBT and one day a few weeks ago an idea for a story wormed it's way inside my head. I do not have the best writing skills but I try and I think writing this will be a good learning experience. Hopefully you all enjoy reading this :D. Please review (no bashing), constructive criticism is accepted. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Big Bang Theory; I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement :3**

**Chapter One **

"Sheldon," Leonard groans in frustration, "Let's go… please." He adds, partly from the look Penny shot at him and partly because he was just desperate to get Sheldon to go to the dinner party. About a couple months ago a new waitress began working at the Cheesecake Factory and had quickly become friends with Penny. At the time she had been looking for a place to live and thanks to her new friend had moved into the vacant apartment right below the boys. After finally putting things in order, the girl invited Penny and the entire gang for a housewarming dinner but Sheldon, as always, was being stubborn. As a small boy he never took part in events that weren't on his schedule and to this day he still didn't. Well, that's what he liked to think at least. As a small boy he didn't have Penny and her tricks of persuasion but he did now.

"Sheldon," the blonde begins, crossing her arms across her chest, "if you don't come with us I swear to you that one day I will sneak into your room and remove all the plastic covers off your comic books. And I won't tell you what day so you'll live in fear until it happens." She glares at him for good measure while behind her Raj and Howard shake from silent laughter.

Sheldon's blue eyes nearly shoot out of his sockets at his neighbor's threat, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would and you know it. So come on! Let's GO."

Sheldon takes a deep breath letting it out slowly in order to calm himself down, "Very well, I guess I have no choice but to go. But I'm not dressing up," he says quickly, eyeing his friends' attire. Both Penny and Bernadette are dressed in simple dinner gowns but Penny's is a bit more revealing in the front and the deep red of her dress is a stark contrast to Bernadette's pale blue. Howard, Leonard, and Raj are all dressed in casual suits (Howard's is a deep green, Leonard's is black, and Raj's is navy).

Penny rolls her eyes, "Fine, whatever Sheldon. Let's go." And with that everyone files out of the apartment and down the stairs with Sheldon trailing behind them trying to blow up Penny's brain with his mind.

**So there's the first chapter:D I hope you enjoyed it! Now, just so you guys know, I'll be updating every other Friday and I will try to make the chapters LOOOOOOOOONGER.**


	2. Hand Shake Denied

**AN: Sorry for taking a bit longer to update than I had promised! I read and re-read this to find any mistakes and add some things. So forget the whole "every other Friday"thing. Thank you to the only two that took the time to comment. And to Jislane a very warm thank you and a virtual smiley face cookie (:D) for your wonderful review. It made my day and motivated me to write alot more in this chapter than in the first one^-^. So without further ado... **

**PS: Sadly Amy will not be in this story. I found that it is extremely hard to write her character even though she is one of my favorites :,( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Sheldon's POV**

"I still don't see why I had to come along." I huff in irritation. We're standing outside the new girl's apartment, waiting for her to open the door. Penny mutters something under her breath, surely a curse word, then says calmly to mask her annoyance, "Sweetie, it's the neighborly thing to do."

I roll my eyes, "But I don't want to be neighborly. I want to be in my apartment, on my couch, watching an episode of Dr. Who."

"Sheldon," Leonard says, "you watch Dr. Who on Saturdays. Besides, it's 'Anything can Happen Thursday'. "

"Precisely, all the more reason to watch Dr. Who today." God that man doesn't have a single spontaneous bone in his little body.

Howard opens his mouth to probably add something cheeky but is silenced by the sudden swing of the door. Penny squeals in delight (I cringe at the sound) before hugging her friend. The girl is short, not Bernadette short but short nonetheless, and her brown hair has been styled into short, bouncy curls that match her 50s style ensemble.

"Wow, you look cute!" Penny says eyeing the short woman's green... pin-up dress I believe it's called, then turns to the rest of the group, "Guys, this is Sophia. Sophia this is Leonard, Raj, Howard, you know Bernadette already, and that's Dr. Whack-a-doodle (I snort at this, but not because I find it amusing I can assure you)." She gestures to each of us as she introduces us to her friend.

Sophia's bright red lips curl into a big smile, "Hello, thanks for making it!"

They all hug or shake her hand as they make their way inside except for me. I'm the last to go through and when she sticks out her small hand to shake mine, I just look into her brown eyes blankly.

Leonard sighs in impatience, "Sheldon, shake her hand."

I shake my head instead, "I can't. In my haste I left my hand sanitizer at home." I throw Penny an accusatory glare before making my way inside the small apartment.

I look at Leonard as he gives Sophia a small smile, "Sorry for my roommate's behavior. I've tried to teach him to act human but he's stubborn." I narrow my eyes at the side of his head but say nothing.

Sophia waves her hand, dismissing his apology, "It's ok, don't worry. Make yourselves at home," She gestures at a yellow couch, whose headboard is against the wall opposite the door, and a couple of red chairs. They all take their places… except for me (again). I stand by the couch's left side with my hands clasped behind my back. As I stand in silence I look around the small room with a critical eye.

The walls in the living room area are white like those in my apartment but unlike mine, these are lined halfway to the floor with frame after frame of smiling people. Each frame is a different color, size, and shape. It wouldn't have bothered me if they were all identical and aligned into straight rows but since this was not the case my head began to buzz with the tell-tale sings of a headache. The more I continue to survey my surroundings the more my head pounds. Everything is miss-matched and colorful. Take the couch for example; it's yellow with white daisies while the cushions are bright green and bright red. Why is everything so… _bright?_ My tongue begins to itch and I can feel my left eye twitch. I want so say something in regards to this strange woman's nauseating taste in décor but I bite my tongue and force my eye to stop moving. I may not know or understand the many rules of social convention but after years of knowing Penny I now know when to keep my mouth shut… well, sometimes. In order to distract myself I turn my attention to our hostess.

"Sorry I made you guys wait, I was taking the lasagna out of the oven," Sophia says as she closes her apartment door and makes her way to the small kitchen area.

"Lasagna? That has cheese, right?" Leonard asks a little worried. _What happened to "Anything can Happen Thursday", huh Leonard?_

Sophia stops mid-cut to give Leonard a smile, "It's ok, Penny told me about your trouble with dairy products so I made something special for you. Cheeseless lasagna!"

Leonard blushes at his ex-girlfriend's inability to keep her mouth shut, "Well that's very nice of you. See Sheldon that's how humans are supposed to act."

An eyebrow raise is my only response to his oh so amusing quip. Ooo, I used sarcasm. One point for me. Everyone sits (or if you're me, stand) in awkward silence as our lady host continues carving the lasagna into squares.

"So, are all you guys physicists?" Sophia asks us four men in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Wow, you tell her of my dairy problem but you don't explain our jobs?" I hear Leonard mumble under his breath to Penny who just smirks at him, then answers Sophia's question, "Actually, just Sheldon and me are physicists,"

I, who had been quiet since entering, speak up to everyone's surprise, "It's Sheldon and _I_, not Sheldon and _me_. And we're not just physicists (well, at least I'm not). _I_ am a theoretical physicist while my short friend here is merely an _experimental_ physicist. Also, the day Dr. Particle Astrophysicist (I point at Raj) and his sidekick the Mechanical Engineer (I point at Howard) become theoretical physicists will be the day I abandon my work to join a band of traveling, bongo-playing hippies."

"Sheldon…" Leonard warns as if speaking to a child.

"What? Are you going to say 'play nice'? Because I don't want to 'play nice'. I was forced to come here by you and Penny after I repeatedly said I didn't want to come. So no Leonard, I am not going to 'play nice'."By the time I finish speaking, I'm slightly out of breath and my breathing comes out short and quick. I can feel eyes on me but I don't care. I had told them that I didn't want to come so why were they so surprised by my reaction? They all claimed to be my friends but I had learned that I had no friends ever since the "trip". So instead of apologizing for my behavior I lean against the wall behind me as casually as I can without knocking any of the portraits to the floor. A small voice from the direction of the kitchen breaks the awkward and uncomfortable silence that had taken a hold of the apartment.

"Sheldon, if you don't want to be here it's ok with me if you want to go back to your place."

I quickly turn to look at the brunette in slight surprise. I was half expecting her to throw me out in anger for my sudden outburst but instead she was calm and her face was adorned with a closed smile. I don't say anything to her and just continue to look into her eyes trying to figure something out. Why was she being so nice? If this would have been Penny she would have kicked me out, literally not figuratively. I decide not to think about it, something out of my nature, and settled on the premise that Sophia was just being polite and in her own way she _was_ kicking me out. Without saying as much as a "goodbye" I walk over to the door, turn the knob, walk out, and go back to the safe haven that is my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia's<strong>** POV **

The silence that had take over the room previous to Sheldon's outburst slowly makes it's way back after his quick departure. Everyone stares at the floor, a wall, or each other but they all avoid my gaze too embarassed by their friend's behavior. As I look around at my guests I flinch from sudden pain and look down to see that the knife that I was using to cut the lasagna had nicked my left index finger. Blood began to ooze from the small cut so I lift my hand away from the food in order to stop the blood from falling upon it. Hurridly, I turn around to the sink and place my hand under the faucet. I expect to feel the cool flow of water when I turn the knob but all I get is a soft sputter of nothing. I curse under my breath not at the fact that the water had been cut, but at my own forgetfullness.

"What's wrong?" Penny asks a little worried from her spot on the couch, next to Leonard.

I turn my head slightly to the left in order to look at my friend and at the same time I tried not to remove my hand from the sink, "I nicked my finger but I can't wash it since I forgot to pay my rent and my water's been cut," As soon as the words came out of my mouth the lights overhead flickered and went out with a small pop.

"And my electricity too apparently…" I mumble.

"If you want you can come over to my apartment and get your finger disinfected," Leonard offers with a small shrug.

"And we can finish our dinner there too!" Bernadette adds in her high-pitched voice. Howard whispers something to Raj, who giggles into his hand.

"Oh that would be great!" I sigh in relief. Penny gets off from her spot on the couch to help me wrap a dishtowel around my cut finger.

As we all begin to file out of my apartment Penny stops abruptly, "Oh, Bernadette! Can you and Howard carry the lasagna over to Leonard's place?"

The blonde woman nods with a smile and motions for us to go on without them when the rest of us wait outside the door for them.

"I'm so sorry you guys," I apologize to my remaining "guests" as we make our way up the stairs.

"It's quite all right. Everyone forgets things," Leonard says.

Penny nods her head in agreement, "I forget to pay my rent all the time. One time I had to ask Sheldon for money… Never doing that again," she trails off with a small shudder.

"Well, here we are!" Leonard says with a cheerful tone in his voice when we get to his apartment. He reaches into his back pocket for his key but immediately moves his hand to one of his front pockets. He searches the rest of his jean's pockets and his jacket for his key but finds nothing. By this point Howard and Bernadette had joined us and were waiting patiently for Leonard to open the door.

"I forgot… I gave my key to Sheldon because he didn't trust me with it after I lost it last week…"

Raj leans in to whisper something to Howard who nods and says to Leonard, "Why don't you just knock? Sheldon's home right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then knock!"

"I can't. I forgot the secret knock so he'll know it's me and not some thug coming to steal his comic books."

Penny rolls her eyes and lifts her arms up in exasperation, "Just knock!"

Leonard gives Penny a pleading look but is forced to knock on the door after Penny bugs her eyes out at him.

"Who is it?" Sheldon's voice answers a few seconds later.

"Sheldon it's me, Leonard."

"How do I know you're Leonard and not some petty thief?"

"Sheldon just open the door!" Penny yells.

"Please hurry Sheldon!" Bernadette adds, her arms heavy from the lasagna that she sill held. I offer quietly to hold the tray which she gladly puts in my open arms.

"All right all right. Keep your hat on woman," Sheldon mumbles through the door. The sounds of Sheldon unlocking what seemed like twenty locks filled the small hallway for some seconds before the tall man opened the door just an inch and stuck his head out, not yet trusting it was truly his friends that had eyes narrow when he sees me and the lasagna tray in my arms. I give him a small unsure smile but his eyebrows come closer together.

"Why is _she_ here?" Sheldon slowly asks his roommate, clearly suspicious. Before Leonard opens his mouth I step forward, "Sheldon is it ok if we have dinner here?"

His head dips to the side, "Why?"

"I forgot to pay my rent so they cut my water and power," I explain lamely.

His eyes study me for a minute or two before saying, "All right but I will not be joining you. It's almost my bedtime."

"Thank you!"

He nods his head stiffly before opening the door wider and moving to the side to let us all in.

"Where can I put the tray?" I ask as I stand in the middle of the living room even though I see the kitchen counter.

"On the counter. Where else?" Sheldon sighs walking past me to fridge to get some water. When I set the lasagna on the counter I ask the physicist for some plates and utensils. He gives me a set of both then leaves to his bedroom. For the next hour or so we all eat the somewhat cold Italian dish while chatting and laughing away. I had completely forgotten about my cut until I felt a stinging sensation on my finger.

"Damn," I mutter to myself. Raj taps me on the shoulder and turns his palms upward in question when I turn to him.

"My cut," I say showing him my finger which was still wrapped in the paper towel. He gets off his spot on the floor next to me (I had made the mistake of sitting on a certain spot on the couch only to have Sheldon practically run in to say "That's my spot,"). Raj whispers something to Leonard who nods and tells me to follow him. I reluctantly follow him down the hallway knowing we were going to Sheldon's room.I was right. Leonard knocks a couple of times before whispering "Sheldon". The white door slowly opens to reveal the tall man had changed into a set of dark blue pajamas. He reminds me of a toddler who had been roused from his slumber when he rubs his eyes with closed fists.

"What now?" he groans half-asleep.

"Can we have some of your Neosporin?"

"What ever for?"

"Sophia cut her finger and I think it wise if she gets it disinfected."

"Very well. You (he points at me) follow me."

I quietly follow him to another closed door. I realize it's the bathroom once he opens it and softly pushes me inside. He closes the door behind him. From outside I hear laughter and Howard yell "Sheldon you naughty boy!"

Sheldon huffs in annoyance then motions for me to sit down on the closed toilet.I do as I'm told and wait in patient silence as he rummages through the medicine cabinet above the sink. As I wait I suddenly feel tired. My eyes shut as if off their own will so I lean my head back loving the cool sensation of the porcelain against the back of my neck. A tap on my bare knee makes my eyes flutter open. I jump slightly to find two ocean blue eyes looking at me.

"Your finger," Sheldon says, his hand outstretched. I place my hand into his much bigger one and watch in fascination as he carefully unwraps my finger. He examines my cut a bit before gently applying the Neosporin. As he does this I study his face. Penny had told me all about the man's eccentricities but she had never mentioned how handsome he was. My eyes trailed the side of his face, down his jawline, to his mouth. They were plump a light pink color. My hand (the one that he wasn't working on) twitched with wanting to touch them. I mentally kicked myself. _Self control Sophia; you barely met this man… _

"Is there something on my face?"

My eyes snap to his blue ones, _he caught me looking…, _"Um, no I was just…"

Sheldon cocks an eyebrow at me, "You were…?"

"Actually yes you do have something on your face."

"What?"

"Two eyes, a mouth, and a nose." And with that I snatch my hand from his and hurry out of the small bathroom leaving Sheldon behind with a slightly confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so there's the second chapter. I know it was a bit uneventful but it'll pick up the pace in a few more chapters I promise^-^ So please comment even if it's to say "hello". Your reviews are needed so I know how I'm doing. Thank you for taking the time to read! 3<strong>


	3. Spending Time Together

**Hello, sorry for the late update! I've been really busy studying for my AP tests and finals and haven't had time to write :( But as soon as I graduate I will update often. Now a special shout out to those who commented and a big hug to Jislane for your wonderful review, it made my day! And also thank you for the alerts and favorites and all those wonderful things, they inspire me:D**

**PS: Jislane- I don't really nkow any modern-day actress that would be Sophia but I did find one from the 50s. her name is or was (dont kow if she's dead) Tuesday Weld. She's blonde but just imagine her with brown, curly hair.**

* * *

><p>Sheldon stares at the closed door with a slightly confused look on his face for a few seconds before saying to himself, "Well of course I have two eyes, a mouth, and a nose. That is no reason for her to stare at me like that." <em>It was quite uncomfortable<em>, he adds in his mind. He shakes his head a bit then without wasting any more time makes a hasty retreat out of the bathroom and into the small living room in order to question the rather strange brunette.

"Look here miss! I really don't un- where did she go?" his eyes dart around the room but Sheldon can't find the small woman. They land on Raj who shrugs from the newly empty couch.

"Where is everyone?" he questions the man but it's Leonard's voice who answers from the doorway behind him.

"Well while you and Sophia were in the restroom Howard and Bernadette left, something about Howard's mom getting mad if they were late again, and right after that Sophia rushed in here looking quite petrified. She then left and Penny went after her. What did you do to her Sheldon? Didn't I tell you to act civil?" Leonard says with a bit of a tired sigh.

Sheldon's blue eyes open wide in shock and his voice goes up an octave when he speaks, "What did I do to her? I did nothing to that woman. It was _her_ who did something to _me_!"

Leonard leans against the doorway as he crosses his arms across his chest, "Well this is going to be good. What exactly did she do to you Sheldon?"

"Well if you must know Leonard, while I was tending to her wound like you asked me to do her eyes roamed all over my profile and when I asked her if I had something unseemly on my person she had the nerve to say that I indeed had something on my face, 'two eyes, a mouth and a nose'! She then darted out of the bathroom so I followed and now here we are."

"So you're saying that she was looking at you while you fixed her finger up?"

"No Leonard that is not what I said. What I said was that her_ eyes roamed all over my profile_. Are you sure you don't have short term memory loss?"

"Yes I'm sure! Is that all? Sheldon you're overreacting. Wouldn't be the first time…" he adds with a mumble.

Before the taller man has a chance to retaliate Raj speaks up in an exited tone from the couch, "Dude, she was checking you out!"

Sheldon whirls around and questions his foreign friend, "Is this apartment a hospital?"

Raj narrows his dark eyes, "What?"

"You said she was 'checking me out'. People only get checked out of hospitals. And hotels, is this apartment a hotel? Oh and motels, inns, bed a-"

"Sheldon!" Leonard snaps.

Sheldon again turns but this time to his short "best" friend, "What?"

"Just... just be quiet for a few seconds please." Leonard says while pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He then directs his attention to Raj, "To be quite honest Raj, I highly doubt that Sophia was checking Sheldon out. I doubt _any_ woman would check Sheldon out really."

"Well isn't that what we all thought before that student went crazy for Sheldon?"

Sheldon closes his eyes as if trying to repress the memory of said woman, "Please don't speak of that Rajesh! I still have nightmares because of her. Share credit for _my_ work, bah!"

Leonard shakes his head, "Well she _was_ crazy so she doesn't count. Seriously though, Sophia wasn't checking Sheldon out. I'm sure she was just observing what you were doing."

"Well, I really don't care what she was doing as long as it doesn't happen again. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I really need to go back to sleep."

With a nod and a "good night Shldon," from both men, Sheldon walks back to his room unconsciously rubbing his hand that had held Sophia's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Penny's apartment across the hall...<strong>_

"Ok so what the hell happened back there?"

Sophia lets out a long sigh, "Nothing out of the ordinary I can assure you."

Penny narrows her green eyes and purses her lips out of confusion and mild concern, "So running out of the apartment like you had seen a ghost is normal behavior for you?"

"Sort of..."

The blonde eyes her friend with curiosity, "Explain."

Sophia chews on her bottom lip nervously before explaining to the blonde woman next to her, "I always freak out when I'm with a really cute guy but I've never spazzed out that bad before."

"Cute guy? But you were alone in the bathroom with Shel- wait a minute… you think _Sheldon's_ cute?"

Sophia slowly nods her head but avoids Penny's bugged-out eyes.

"You think Dr. Wack-a-doodle, Mr. Homo Novus is cute?" Penny asks again.

"Yes I do," Sophia answers this time and looks at Penny head-on.

"Wooooow," Is the only thing that Penny is able to say.

Sophia wrings her hands a bit before saying quickly, "Yeah well it's not like I have a crush on the man. I just met him! I- I just think he's cute." _Actually he's way more than just "cute"…_ She thinks with a slight blush. Penny notices but doesn't say anything and continues to eye her small friend through narrowed eyes. The blonde doesn't bring the subject up again as she and her friend gossip about work the rest of her stay but all the while her mind was reeling with a plan...

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Saturday...<strong>_

**Time: 7:58**

**Sophia's P.O.V**

I slowly trudge up the stairs to my apartment after a long and irritating day of work at the Cheesecake Factory. My head and neck both hurt beyond belief causing me to bow my neck as I ascend the steps.

"Minimum wage is sooooo not worth dealing with jerks." I mumble grudgingly to myself.

That night a customer had decided that he would like to know what it felt like to pinch my bottom as I passed behind his spot at the bar. Not wanting to cause a scene since he was drunk I decided to ignore it only to have him do it again. I politely told him to stop his actions but he retaliated by spewing his last drink and order of chips on my apron. After kicking him out of the restaraunt the manager offered me a new and clean one but I could still smell the man's sick on my body throughout the rest of my shift which ended four hours later. I was over due for a long, hot shower. The rest of my ascent is continued with sighs and groans of pain until I collide head-first into what feels like a thin wall.

The collision pushes me backwards causing me to loose my footing. I feel my body being pulled back down the stairs by the unforgiving force that is gravity. Shutting my eyes I wait in anticipation for the hard impact that my bottom and the cold stairs are sure to have when a strong hand sticks out to grab my left arm which I had raised into the air in order to catch my balance. The hand pulls me towards its owner then quickly wraps itself around my back in one fluid motion, causing me to smash my face into something hard. I hear something heavy fall onto the steps as this happens and feel it roll past my feet and down the stairs with soft thumps. The owner of the hand and I stand on the same small step while we register what had happened, with my face still burried into his chest and his hand wrapped firmly around the upper half of my body. I don't know whether to lift my head up to see who my savior is or to keep my face where it is. Deciding on the latter since I couldn't even move because of the peron's hold on me, I begin to notice that the person's breathing was starting to becom erradic when quite suddenly the person lets go of their hold on my body and steps up backwards a couple of steps from me in a panic. I'm about to loose my balance again from the slight push but manage to keep my place. Breathing out in relief I raise eyes and am surprised to find the electric blue eyes of Sheldon Cooper staring back into mine with an equal look of shock.

"Hi- um thanks for that. I'm such a klutz ahaha," I laugh out nervously and play with the strap of my small jean purse. Sheldon opens his mouth only to quickly close it again. He does this a few more times before deciding on clenching his jaw and mandible shut.

"Yeah, soooo... how are you?" I ask him trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

He opens his mouth again and this time a strangled whimper emits from the back of his throat.

"Sheldon, what's wrong ?" I ask, concerned at the sound and otherwise lack of reaction from him. I ascend a step towards him but he puts his hands up to stop me from getting any closer.

"Shel- umph!" I grunt as Sheldon's thin body suddenly pushes me against the railing and runs down the stairs. I hear him whimper again as he squats down to pick something up from one of the steps. His hands reach out in front of him, grabbing items that I can't see from where I'm standing. When he finishes he stands up slowly and turns back to me with a full laundry basket tucked under his left arm. As I look at the basket it dawns on me, the reason for his strange reaction. _Sheldon hates germs and his clothes fell on the DIRTY steps... God I hope he doesn't try blowing me up!_

I want to apologize but can't come up with anything acceptable so I wait for him to speak.

"You really shouldn't walk with your gaze to the floor, especially when you're on the stairs."

"Heh- yeah I know. My neck really hurts and keeping my head down helps reduce the pain a bit." I explain while rubbing the back of my neck to emphasize the pain.

Sheldon merely stares at me with indifference in his blue eyes, "I don't care why you were doing it, I just want you to not do it again."

"Right, thanks for your concern Sheldon." I give him a sheepish smile but it falters when he replies, "It isn't a friendly suggestion for your safety. I just want to aviod this situation for my sake. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go wash my laundry. It's almost 8:15."

He begins to descend the stairs when I remember with a slight drop of my stomach that I had a basket of my own, full of dirty laundry, in my bathroom. Crap ... My shower will have to wait.

"Sheldon, wait!"

He pauses but continues his descent without replying to my exclaimation. Not wanting to be ignored, I quickly begin to descend the same stairs I had just ascended. I walk down past him until I get a few steps ahead and stop with my hands up, like he had a few minutes before, in order to block his path.

"Sheldon..."

"What?" he snaps with a roll of his eyes.

"I need to ask you something."

"Make it quick, it's almost 8:15."

"Can I wash my laundry with you?"

He raises a slim eyebrow, "Why would I want company?"

"Actually, I'm the one who wants the company..." I say, once again playing with the strap of my purse.

He doesn't ask why I would want him as company, he merely says a simple,"No." And with that he begins to descend once again. Coming from anyone else I would have been incredibly insulted and furious but I forgive his behavoir because I know all about his lack of social skills from hearing stories (and from recent personal experience).

"I'm afraid of going to the basement alone." I say loudly as he rounds the corner, away from my sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon's POV<strong>

"I'm afraid of going to the basement alone."

At her words I stop my descent. I sense the slight fear in her words, a fear I knew all too well. Repressed memories of hours spent on end locked away in a dark closet as punishment for my "waste of time science projects" flood my mind. With an inward sigh I turn back to find her on the same step.

"Very well. I'll allow you to accompany me, but don't think this is going to be an everyday occurance."

As I speak, relief relaxes her tensed features and a beaming smile is directed at me. "Ok. I'll be back in a giffy!" She then turns to ascend again.

"Please hurry! It's almo-"

"Almost 8:15, I know!" She throws with a laugh over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Too busy putting the right amount of detergent into the washer I am not aware of Sophia's presence in the room until I hear a slight cough from the door.<p>

"Hey," She greets me with a small smile when I turn to her.

I nod in response and watch as she takes her spot at the washer next to mine.

"You're late," I note as I check my watch, "It's 8:25."

"I know. Sorry about that. I stopped by Penny's to get her dirty clothes." She explains as she begins to load her washer with dirty clothes of all colors.

"You should seperate your colors from your whites you know."

She shrugs, "Too much work."

Leaning against my washer, I ask, "Why are you washing Penny's clothes?"

Sophia mimicks my actions and with another lazy shrug replies, "Well Penny's been doing me the favor of washing my laundry for me since I've moved here because I've been too busy working and going to school. And I just thought of returning the favor."

"Ah, I see."

"Yup. So... how've you been?"

_Chit-chat, great! Exactly how I imagined this day was going to end..._

"Busy."

"Work?"

"Yes."

"Awsome."

"Yup."

A few seconds of silence pass then a frightning sound erupts from the small woman next to me. I actually jump in surprise and stare at her as she bursts into sudden giggles with loud snorts in between her laughter.

"I- I'm sorry!" She gasps through her laughing fit then stops only to go into hysteria again. She manages to calm herself down after a few snorts and is left panting for air.

"Gosh, Sheldon I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. _Did_ I scare you?"

"Quite frankly, yes you did. Now will you please tell me what was the cause of your hysteria so we can avoid the same situation in the future?"

"It's just you're so gosh darn serious and I don't really handle awkward situations well..."

"That is evident."

"Sorry..."

"I suppose it's alright as long as you at least warn me next time."

"Right. Again, sorry."

My washer decides to go off at this moment causing us both to jump in surprise. Sophia laughs a bit again at this, and even I can't hide a smile. For the next few minutes I'm too busy removing my clothes from the washer and transfering them into the dryer to talk. Sophia seems to understand this and refrains from talking (for which I am grateful) as she waits for her own load to finish its cycle. When I finish loading the dryer another beep sounds through the room. She then begins to transer her and Penny's clothes into the other dryer. As we wait we start to talk again. This time though it's not just idle chit-chat. As we talk, I find myslef answering her questions without restraints. I tell her stories from my childhood. From my first lab experiment to leaving home to go to college. I in turn, ask her questions concerning her life which she answers just as freely. By the time we begin folding away our clothes in our baskets, it's already past 9:15.

"Wow, time flies by!" She exclaims when I tell her the time. I stop myself from correcting her statement and just smile.

"Well, we should get going." She tucks her basket under her slender arm. I do the same and follow her out of the room. All the while we continue talking and slowly make our ascend up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and review! Thank you for reading! 3<strong>


	4. Alas, He's Human!

**A/N: I changed the ending of chapter 3 for those of you who read it before I changed it^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon's POV<strong>

We continue our conversation as we slowly make our ascent up the stairs and much too quickly we're standing before her apartment door.

With key in hand she flashes me one of her smiles, "Well, thank you Sheldon. I had a lot of fun talking to you."

I open my mouth to thank her as well but stop. A strange feeling was beginning to over my insides. The tugging and the gnawing cause me to place a wary hand on my abdomen. Sophia must have seen worry cross my features for she suddenly reaches her small hand up to my face and gently places it on my forehead. I flinch away but her hand remains where she had placed it. After a few seconds she brings her hand down back to her side and gives me an apologetic smile sensing my disapproval of her actions.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you turned pale and looked sick so I just wanted to check whether you had a fever or not."

I nod but say nothing. I wasn't sick. I know what being sick feels like. What I felt was something that only took over me when I didn't get what I wanted but never surfaced in regards to a person much less a female. What I felt was _disappointment_. I was actually disappointed that we had to part ways for the night. Rarely did I find a person whose presence and company I tolerated or in this case, enjoyed. Then I feel something else that I rarely feel, surprise. Surprise that I enjoyed being in the presence of a woman that I had just met the day prior to tonight's meeting. And I was frightened because I didn't know what it all meant. What was it about this small woman that enthralled me so?

"Sheldon?" Her soft voice breaks through my thoughts and snaps my attention back to her, "Is something wrong? I could almost see smoke coming out of your ears from how hard you were thinking."

Instead of schooling her of how improbable that would be I give her a smile, something that I can tell surprises her. "I'm just tired. Well good night Sophia I must be going."

"Of course, good night Sheldon." With a final wave she enters her apartment leaving me to finish my ascent in deep thought about that night's events. In less than a couple of minutes I'm before my own apartment. Praying to my mother's God that Leonard was already asleep I unlock and open the door as stealthily as I can but since there is no such thing as God I find my roommate sitting in his chair, TV remote in hand.

"What took you so long Sheldon?" he asks in a seemily uninterested tone, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. I don't answer until I place my laundry basket on my computer chair.

"I don't see why it should concern you," I say curtly not really in the mood to have a conversation with a lesser mind.

Leonard sighs, (_why does this man always sigh?), _"Well since you have a specific routine I was just a bit worried about you, that's all."

I huff inwardly, _worried my derrière!_ "Well I can assure you Leonard that there was absolutely no reason for you to have been worried about my well-being."

"I'm sure you were in good company buddy."

On any other given day I would have dropped a conversation as unintelligent as this one and headed to my bedroom but the smirk that Leonard accompanied his statement with awoke my curiosity.

"What Leonard?"

"Nothing," he shrugs nonchalantly but the smirk remains.

"Very well, I'm off to bed then," I grab my basket and begin to head off into the hallway but Leonard's voice speaks up.

"Wait Sheldon! No need to get mad."

This time I have a smirk of my own which I hide as I turn my attention back to him. Placing my basket on my computer once more, I wait patiently with crossed arms for him to say something worthwhile. He does (as expected).

"Penny told me that Sophia was with you," Leonard says with a small knowing smile.

As soon as Penny's name is mentioned I can practically feel the short hairs on the back of my neck begin to bristle. Now, dear readers please don't get the wrong idea. I don't dislike Penny; on the contrary I would choose her over many people in my life. For I consider her a decent friend but sometimes that woman just… I can't, I just can't…

"That woman really needs to put her time to good use by doing more productive activities that don't involve spreading gossip about my life," I say in a monotonous tone.

Leonard frowns, disapproval etched on his face, "Now Sheldon, leave Penny alone. And she wasn't 'spreading gossip'. You _were_ with Sophia right?"

"Yes I was, but we did nothing more than make idle chatter while we waited for our loads to finish."

"Mmm," is his only response.

"Well if that's all… I'm off to bed, good night Leonard." I relieve my chair of its duty and pick up my basket ready for a good long sleep.

"Good night… Wait, Sheldon!"

With a deep and tired sigh I stop mid step and turn around again.

I place my basket against my thigh "Leonard?"

"Would you…?"

"Would I _what_ Leonard? Would I like one million dollars, a time machine, a flying dolphin?"

"Would you ever consider being in a relationship?"

"I am in many relationships Leonard," I say not understanding why he was asking me this, "I'm friends with you, Raj, Howa-"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupts, "I meant, with a woman."

"I already do. I have relationships with four females. My mother, my sister, Mee-maw, and Penny."

Another frustrated sigh, "No Sheldon! I meant a ROMANTIC relationship."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. So would you?"

Now I sigh frustrated at his sudden questions, "Would I WHAT Leonard?"

"Be in a relationship Sheldon!"

"Oh of course not. Why would I waste my valuable time on something as trivial as a relationship? Like I've said in the past, I am a _Homo Novus_. A being far too superior to be interested in wooing a woman unlike my fellow man."

"So you would never consider dating, oh I don't know..." Leonard purses his lips in thought, "Sophia?"

My eyes dart from the floor to the ceiling and back again off their own accord.

"Of course not," I say a little too quickly, my voice cracking on the 'not'. I hope Leonard didn't notice but the twinkle in his eyes tells me otherwise.

"So you don't find yourself attracted to her in _any_ way, shape, or form?"

I place my basket down again but this time on the computer desk, "Leonard why are you interrogating me? Did I do something to you? I'm tired and need my sleep you know that."

I hope these words will cease his sudden questioning but unfortunately he doesn't seem to get the hint.

He turns the television off and crosses his arms, "Yes, I know that you have a routine. I have to follow that routine as well because of the 'Roommate Agreement'. And I'm not angry with you or am I interrogating you, I'm just curious that's all."

"Hmph… Why the sudden curiosity in what I think of the opposite sex?" _Or most importantly, Sophia?_

"Wow Sheldon you are good at mind tricks you know that?"

"Whatever do you mean Leonard?" I ask as innocently as one would ask about the weather.

He smirks, "You're avoiding my question by asking a few of your own in order to steer the conversation in the direction you want."

Crossing my own arms I lift a brow in question, "Is that what you think I'm doing? Well, I can assure you I am doing no such thing. In fact, what was it that you asked me?"

"Are you attracted to Sophia in any way, shape, or form?"

I purse my lips in feigned thought, as if contemplating an answer to his question but I already know my answer, an answer that I was trying to push back into the dark depths of my brilliant mind.

"Of course not."

As if I was going to tell him the truth when I was trying to deny it to myself, "I will be honest though, she does have an aesthetically pleasing face, but I can assure you that I feel nothing for the woman. I barely met her. It would be preposterous if I was attracted to her in any 'way, shape, or form' believe you me."

A frown tugs at the sides of Leonard's mouth but he doesn't say anything for a while.

"Is that all Leonard?" I ask again hopeful that he'll drop the conversation that I so desperately wanted to end as soon as possible. His head moves to nod but pauses, a smile forming on his lips erasing his earlier frown.

"Raj is into her."

*Tug*

I move my crossed arms to my stomach where the tugging had started up again.

"So?"

"So, is it ok if he asks her out?"

Again, I answer too quickly, too forcibly, "Of course." And I think my eye twitched. Yes, it twitched. Hu'tegh… *

Leonard's smile grows but he shrugs as if he hadn't noticed, but he had, I know he noticed, "All right I'll tell him tomorrow then. Good night Sheldon." He turns his attention back to the television, which he had now turned back on.

"Night…" I quickly grab my basket and all but sprint to the safety of my bedroom. I place my basket on my bed as soon as I lock my bedroom door. A picture starts to form in my mind's eye. Sophia wrapped in the arms of my foreign friend. *TUG* *TUG* TUG*

_What's happening to me? _

*Smack* "Wake up Sheldon!" *SMACK* "Wake up!" My cheeks sting with each slap but I don't care, I have to wake up from this nightmare!

_I'll read my comic books! Yes… my babies. My only comfort in this apartment… They'll have the answers, all the answers… _

I don't bother taking off my clothes. I swan dive onto my bed, book in hand, ready to loose myself into its color-filled pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

As soon as Leonard hears Sheldon lock his bedroom door the short man all but runs out of his apartment and to the room across the hall. Of course, he does all of this without making a single noise that would make Sheldon come out of his chambers. He's lived with Sheldon Lee Cooper for far too long to not have developed a few ninja-like abilities.

"Penny!" He yell-whispers as he knocks furiously on the white door hoping Penny was still up. A muffled "Coming!" pauses his knocking and Leonard stands patiently in the hall for a few seconds before Penny opens the door with a slight scowl on her face. She had been sleeping and was not that happy with the man in front of her for interrupting her peaceful dreaming.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" he asks with a puppy-eyed look.

With an eye roll she moves aside and closes the door as soon as Leonard steps inside. Too tired to stand Penny sits down on the couch and not wanting to look like an idiot Leonard does the same, trying very hard not to stare too long at her thin pajama top or her too short shorts…

"Leonard!"

Leonard's attention snaps back to his blonde neighbor's irritated face.

"Why'd you come over?" she demands roughly.

Leonard rubs his hands together, mumbling a "sorry" before getting into the reason why he'd come rushing over to his ex-girlfriend's apartment.

"I've got proof that Sheldon's human," he says with an eyebrow waggle.

Penny throws her head back in laughter, "Ha! I'll believe when I see it."

"No listen, you know how you told me that Sophia was doing laundry with Sheldon?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Soooo Sheldon barely got in about twenty minutes ago and when I asked him if he'd ever consider dating Sophia he showed all the signs of a nervous person. Avoiding eye contact, spoke too fast, and I think I saw his eye twitch a bit too now that I think about it…"

Penny's face lights up at Leonard's words.

"Leonard, I think I should let you in on my plan."

Leonard's brows come together in confusion, "What plan?"

"I'll tell you about it in detail tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep," Penny says with a stretch and a yawn.

"But…I want to know now," Leonard whines a bit lamely. Penny shakes her head no and starts to shoo Leonard off her couch and out the door.

"Penny! Why can't you just tell me now?"

Again Penny shakes her head, pushing the door close. Leonard grumbles at the closed door before quietly making his way back into his own apartment.

Inside Penny's apartment the young woman was furiously typing away on her laptop. She needed to write down her all of her ideas before she forgot them. Sleep could wait! She was on a mission to get her favorite whack-a-doodle a girlfriend whether he wanted one or not, and he did want one she could feel it. Yes, he wasn't the most caring or the most loving person but she knew that the tin man across the hall had a heart and she and (possibly Leonard) were going to find it with the help of Sophia of course.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hu'tegh- <strong>

**_Fuck! Damn! (excl! not v., a general invective) - "He's one Hu'tegh fine gunner!" SAREK_**

**Found on klhemorex-klinzhai (dot) de**

**Ok, hopefully that lived up to your expectations :D.I'm finally out of high school (GO CLASS OF 2012! O ) so expect updates a bit more than usual :D. **

**Thank you to Jislane for leaving another wonderful review! And a thank you to Minx1993 for also taking the time to comment:D. For those of you who have favorited or put my story in your alerts thank you as well! Please keep your reviews coming, don't be shy! 3 you all!**


	5. Get Sheldon a Girlfriend: Step 1

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you do it Leonard?" Raj whispers furiously into said man's ear.

"Because I already told Sheldon that you're interested in her so it wouldn't make sense if I asked her out," the short man explains a bit ashamed while looking at his fingers in order to avoid Raj's eyes.

"Why did you do that Leonard? I couldn't talk to her even if I wanted to!" Raj nearly jumps out of his spot on Penny's couch.

"I'm guessing he doesn't want to do it?" Penny asks Leonard as she leans against the kitchen counter facing her boys.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to because he can't talk to Sophia," Leonard mumbles.

"You could always take a little sip of this magical elixir," Penny sing-songs at Raj while holding up a bottle of her favorite fruit-flavored liquor in hope that he'll cave in.

Raj leans in to Leonard's ear again, "Look, my liver is probably pickled by now because of all the alcohol I drink just to talk to women. So why should I pickle it some more to talk to a girl that I won't even be able to actually date?"

"C'mon Raj!" Penny pleads sensing the Raj was still not going to help them, "It's for your friend!"

Raj crosses his arms stubbornly, not yet ready to cave in to his friends' pleas. "And what has Sheldon done for me, huh? Because last time I checked he hasn't done a single favor for me."

Raj leans away from Leonard's ear and huffs as he rests the back of his head on the couch.

"Look," Leonard starts while crossing his own arms across his chest, "Sheldon hasn't done a single thing for anyone, trust me I know more than most, but he needs this. He needs to know what being in a romantic relationship with a woman is like, especially with a girl as understanding as Sophia. You saw how she wasn't the least bit offended when Sheldon wanted to leave her apartment the other night. And I know for a fact that even though he doesn't see it, Sheldon likes her, in his own way of course. So will you do it Raj? If not for Sheldon do it for Penny and me."

Raj looks into his friend's framed eyes then looks at Penny's pleading face and with a small inner groan he nods his head in agreement to the "Get Sheldon Lee Cooper a Girlfriend" plan.

"Great!" Penny exclaims happily, "We need to get you ready then so you can ask her out tomorrow."

"So soon?" Leonard moans. As much as he wanted to help out his best friend in the love department he wasn't yet ready to deal with all the Sheldon drama that was sure to come with it.

"Of course! Now, how to ask her…" Penny taps a finger against her chin in thought.

"How about I figure out what he's going to say and you get the other part of the plan in motion," Leonard suggests.

With an evil grin to rival the Grinch's Penny nods her head and leaves her spot from the kitchen counter to find her laptop which she had left in her room.

"What's the other part of the plan?" Raj asks Leonard a bit suspiciously once the blonde is out of the room.

Leonard shakes his head while giving his friend a small smile, "All in due time Raj, all in due time."

_Meanwhile in Penny's room…_

Penny's fingers type away furiously on her laptop's black keys.

"C'mon, you stupid thing! Load!" She mutters to herself as she waits impatiently for the web page to finish loading. The tiny hourglass on the screen seems to mock her with every tiny spin it makes. After about a minute the page displays what Penny was waiting for. With another mischievous grin she memorizes the information she needs then heads out of her chambers and into the living room where the two men were still discussing their part of the plan.

"Ok, wish me luck boys! I'm off to talk to Sheldon."

"Good luck!" Penny hears as she closes her apartment's door behind her and strides with confidence over to the room across the small hall. Her hand isn't halfway to knocking on the door when it suddenly swings open making her jump back in surprise.

Sheldon looks quite as surprised to find Penny in front of his apartment but immediately his countenance turns to one of suspicion, "Oh. Why hello Penny. Do you need milk? Because I heard the grocery store around the corner has an entire aisle filled with all kinds of milk. Low fat, 2%, chocola-,"

With as much will power as she can muster Penny detains herself from socking Sheldon in the face and instead she holds her hand up in order to silence the lanky man before her.

"No, I already bought some milk yesterday Sheldon. Thank you though for your uh concern."

"My pleasure as always Penny. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go exchange this train set for a new one." Sheldon holds up a large cardboard box as evidence. "The box promised me 'Hours of Fun!' but I didn't even have as much as one hour of fun."

"Ok... I don't really care about your train set Sheldon. I'm just here to ask you something."

Sheldon exhales in obvious annoyance but motions for the woman to ask away.

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen that new super hero movie yet?"

Sheldon breathes his famous airy laugh, "Of course I have Penny. Leonard, Rajesh, Howard, and I went to see the midnight premiere last week. We wore our costumes don't you remember? We met you in the hall on our way downstairs,"

"Of course I remember! How could I possibly forget your costumes? It must have slipped my mind, silly me. Well, you see I really wanted to see it and since I know you love those type of movies I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me."

Sheldon narrows his eyes in confusion, "Why are you asking me? Have you not invited Leonard?"

With a weary sigh Penny puts a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "Of course I did but he said he has a date on the day I wanted to see it so that's why I'm asking you. I can't take Raj or Howard for obvious reasons and I don't have friends that would want to go with me. Sooooo... what do you say? Wanna go see it with me next Thursday at oh I don't know 8:30 PM?"

"Oh I don't know Penny..."

"It's 'Anything can Happen Thursday' Sheldon! C'mon, don't be a stick in the mud!"

"All right fine but I'm not paying for my ticket."

"Of course not! I wouldn't dream of letting you pay for it," Penny smiles victoriously.

With a small smile of his own Sheldon bids her goodbye and heads to exchange his train set for a far better one that would truly deliver the "Hours of Fun" this one had promised. Penny waits for Sheldon to round the corner on the stairs before jumping up in victory.

"Phase one complete!"

"I'm guessing he said yes," Leonard's voice says behind her. Penny turns and nods her head with a huge smile taking over her face. She sees Raj give her a thumbs up behind Leonard who was standing in the open doorway of her apartment.

"I can't believe it! Sheldon is actually going to have a girlfriend!" Penny squeals with another little jump.

"Well, don't get too excited yet Penny. We still have long road ahead of us because this is Sheldon we're dealing with don't forget. This is going to be far from easy."

Penny waves her hand in the air, "He'll fall for her more than he already has. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. And we don't have to worry about Sophia in the least. She likes him, how the hell that happened I have noooo idea, but she likes him so this will be a piece of cake. Like I said trust me!"

"Ok well we have to get going. We're supposed to meet up with Howard in a few minutes. He wants to tell us something important," Leonard then turns his attention around to Raj, "Let's go."

After each giving her a hug goodbye the two men leave, leaving Penny alone in her apartment with her happy thoughts and her mind coming up with new ideas for her master plan which would hopefully take place in a few days time.

_The following day..._

"Ok, do you have the chocolates?"

Raj nods.

"Do you have the flowers?"

Nod.

"Are you ready to take your uh medicine?"

Nod.

"Great! Leonard, give him the glass!"

Leonard hands the small clear glass filled to the brim with a pink liquid to Raj, who promptly chugs it down then slams it down on Penny's counter.

"Why, helloooo Penny," he says with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, hi Raj. Are you ready?"

Raj waves the flowers and chocolate box in the air, "Yessss, of course I'm reeeady," he slurs nonchalantly, "stop nagging woman. How're you going to find a man if you don't stop nagging? Right Leonard?"

Penny gives Raj an unamused look, "Remind me again why I asked you to be a part of this plan?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Ok, so how do I look?" Raj asks without slurring and spreading his arms out so Penny can take in his entire outfit that Penny had helped him pick out earlier in the day.

"Very, very handsome," Penny says with smile earning a blush from Raj and a hidden scowl from Leonard who was beginning to loose interest in the whole operation quite quickly.

With one last look over his person and after receiving "Good lucks" from both of his friends Raj heads out of Penny's apartment. As carefully as he can, the nervous man makes his way down the stairs to Sophia's floor. Exhaling a shaky breath he knocks on her door, with the violet flowers and medium-sized chocolate box in hand. He hears a muffled "Coming!" through the door prompting him to put on what he hoped was a dazzling smile and tried to push the drunkenness out of his body by shaking his head a few times. He steps back when he hears the sounds of Sophia removing the latch on her door. A few moments later the door opens to reveal Sophia wearing a beautiful smile on her pretty face.

"Hello Raj! How are you?" She asks while holding the door open.

Raj quickly and nervously extends his gifts out to her, "These are for you. And I'm fine, thank you. Uh... and you how? I mean how- how are you?"

Her smile grows wider as she takes Raj's gifts and places them in her arms, "Thank you Raj! These are beautiful! Mums are my favorite! Especially when they're purple. Oh, and I'm doing fine too, thank you for asking."

Raj rubs his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants before mumbling, "You're probably wondering why I'm here..."

Sophia smiles, nodding her head.

Taking a deep breath Raj blurts out what he had rehearsed all day (written by Penny of course), "There's this movie that I wanted to watch but I didn't want to watch alone so I was wondering if you would like to see it with me?"

Sophia's pretty features show surprise but the expression quickly washes away with another smile, "I would love to accompany you Raj. Of course, it depends on what day you were planning on going and what time."

Raj does a little jig inside his head. The plan was going great, just as Penny had planned.

"Next Thursday at 8:30 pm."

"That's perfect! What movie is it?"

"The new super hero movie that just came out a few weeks ago."

She pouts in thought before her face lights up in remembrance, "I saw the preview a couple of days ago. I re-"

From inside her apartment a shrill alarm goes off, cutting her off.

"Oh shoot! That's my alarm to go to work," She gives Raj an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Raj. I don't mean to cut your visit short but I have to go get ready or else I'll be late."

Raj nods his head with a small smile, "I understand. I'll call you later then?"

"Alright," Sophia smiles, turning to go inside, Raj's presents in hand.

They wave goodbye to each other before she goes in leaving Raj to begin his ascend upstairs to Penny's apartment in order to tell her the good news. Once she locks and latches the door Sophia makes her way to her bedroom feeling both happy and a bit disappointed. She was glad that Raj had gone through the trouble of buying her gifts and taking the time to ask her out to the movies but deep down she wished that it had been Sheldon that had knocked on her door and asked her to accompany him to see a movie.

As she takes out her uniform from her closet she thinks about how much she would love to spend more time to get to know the lonely physicist that lived on the other side of her ceiling. Yes, she would see him at the Cheesecake Factory during the week and the gang had already told her she was welcome to join them when ever she wanted after work but she would never have the chance to be alone with Sheldon like she had the night before in the laundry room. During their brief time together she felt like maybe Sheldon was a lot more human than his friends gave him credit for. He had smiled and spoken to her as if they had known each other for many years and not just a few days.

Sophia sighs, pulling her shirt over her head, her mind going back to the bathroom incident. The feel of her hand in his was something else that she couldn't forget. His hand had been soft and warm, and his grip had been firm but at the same time gentle. She wonders if maybe Sheldon thought about it too but the brunette shakes her head at the silly thought, her recently styled chocolate curls bouncing with the motion.

"If Sheldon were to pick someone he would never pick me. Just stop thinking about him Sophia," she mutters to herself in the same firm tone of voice that she had often heard from her parents while growing up whenever she had misbehaved.

"No more thinking, time to get ready for work. Work, work, work. La la la la la!" She sings in order to distract her mind from going back to Dr. Sheldon Cooper. With a little shimmy and while whistling a tune she heads to her bathroom to finish putting herself together for work.

_Meanwhile in Penny's apartment..._

"She said yes?"

Raj nods his head smiling at Penny's reaction. The blonde had begun to dance the Macarena around her apartment in celebration. After a few more turns she walks up to Raj who gives her a confused look. Penny spreads her arms out to him wrapping him in a bone crushing, lung bursting hug.

"Thank you Raj!"

"You're welcome!" He manages to gasp out for Penny still hadn't released him.

With one last squeeze, Penny finally lets go of her friend who immediatley gasps for air.

"Oh God I can't wait for Thrusday!" Penny squeals.

* * *

><p><strong>Neither can I Penny, neither can I :D <strong>**I know there was barely any Sheldon in this chapter but there will be a lot more of our favorite physicist in the next one which I hope I'll finish soon. As some of you have probably already guessed the next chapter will take place in a movie theatre (where Sheldon will have to come face to face with his human side). Cookies and hugs to all who have read and reviewed! *Throws cookies into the air* Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They make me feel all mushy inside x) Keep 'em coming!**


	6. Step 2: Shopping

I wholeheartedly regret accepting Penny's offer to accompany her to watch a movie. She had the audacity to corner me today in the hall as I was preparing to leave for the comic book store and demand that I follow her or else she would, and I quote, "Hide one of her dirty undergarments," in either my office or my apartment. Of course I relented but with great difficulty I can assure you (no new comic book tonight. Must fool Leonard into giving me his later...) . On our way to whatever abomination of a location (Hmmm… I made a rhyme) she refused to answer any of my questions which just increased my anger to vain-throbbing proportions. Even when I advised her for the 13th time (I like to keep track) to take her death trap of a car to a mechanic she just shushed me and turned her radio up louder, the music making my ears ring.

"There, we're here Sheldon. You can let go of that grippy thingy," Penny mutters, removing the key from the ignition and placing it in her black purse.

My hand descends to my lap ready to unbuckle the seatbelt, the only thing keeping me from the safety of the outside world (besides the door).

"It's not a 'grippy thingy' Penny. It's a-"

Penny stops pushing the car door open to snap, "I could care less about what it is Sheldon! Now come on, let's go!"

" 'Couldn't care less' not 'could care less'," I snap back, closing the car door with a slight slam to which she half-huffs, half-growls. Wanting to be as far away as possible from Penny, I walk about twelve feet behind her as we make our way through the parking lot to the... wait... oh dear Lord, that's... the mall.

"Why did you bring me here?" I groan in frustration, "I could be purchasing a new comic book to add to my collection!"

She stops in her tracks to leisurely spin on her heel, "To buy you clothes." Her tone dripping with innocence but I know better than to think of Penny's intentions with me tonight anything but innocent.

To buy me clothes...? What is this little blonde planning?

"And why would I need clothes? I have a closet full of them back in my apartment where I wish I was at at the moment enjoying a new COMIC BOOK."

"You just do. Now please follow me or else I'll have to resort to putting _this_ *takes out a white undergarment from her purse* somewhere where you'll least expect it."

Giving the woman before me a glare I stick my tongue out at her but start to walk again against my will. Throwing her hair over her shoulder and after stuffing her brassiere back in her black purse, Penny walks with a flair of triumph but my mind constructs various plans on how I can get out of this unwanted situation. But no matter how hard I think I can't seem to come up with a plan that doesn't end with me running from the law or Penny's unconscious body in the women's restroom.

Once inside the mall Penny quickly forces me into a store that reeks of cologne, the smell making my head pound in time with the pop/ techno music blasting from unseen speakers.

"Wait here while I go pick some stuff out for you. And cheer up Sheldon, it's for your own good."

I say nothing to which she shrugs and saunters off to one of the males that work here. It takes her a good five minutes of flirting, giggling, and twirling her hair before he leads her to some of the racks on the other side of the store and out of my sight. Knowing Penny she'll probably take a few hours before coming back to me so I lazily lean against a wall behind me. Closing my eyes I attempt to block out the unwanted smell of cologne and loud noise by thinking of the many things that bring me joy. _My comic books, my mother's cooking, my mee-maw, my friends, my Sophia, my- wait,_ my Sophia?. How did that happen? No, no, no... Shes not _mine_ and she does _not_ make me happy. But as I think that last portion my throat tingles with the familiar burn of a lie. Yes, I do enjoy her company, a pleasant addition to our group of friends, but did she really make me happy? I suppose that enjoyment and happiness can be related but-...

"Sheldon!"

"What?"

"Geez you were deep in dreamland! Here try these one," Penny says while shoving various articles of clothing into my arms.

"I am _not_ putting anything on Penny," I growl through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on Sheldon! Just try them on! Remember how good you looked in that suit I picked out for you last time?"

"While I do have to agree that I looked quite dashing in that suit, the only reason I let you pick it out was so I could look presentable to deliver my acceptance speech for my award. What I don't understand is why do I need to purchase a new unnecessary outfit when I'm only going to see a movie with you?" As I ask her this question something dawns on me, causing a shiver to run through my body. Dear God, Penny is in love with me. Now I understand all those strange stares and smiles she's been giving me all week. She has come to terms with her feelings and plans on professing her love to me while at the theater. With a sigh I pat her shoulder in order cushion the blow of my rejection, "Penny, I understand what's going on."

Her eyes grow wide, "You do?"

"Yes, you are obviously madly in love with me and you desired to confess tomorrow night. But I can assure you that I fee-"

"Ahahahahaha! You think I'm in _love_ with _you_?"

"Aren't you…?" I ask a bit confused. I was quite certain that I had deciphered her intentions but from her laughter I suppose I was… wrong. Penny shakes her blonde head attempting not to laugh again.

"Of course I'm not Sheldon! I love you, yes. But only as a _friend_, that's it."

"Very well, then why do I have to shop for a new outfit?"

"Sheldon for once in your life I think that you should dress like a _man_ and not like a toddler who has nerds for parents. No offense," she adds quickly as if her words had actually affected me.

"You're not going to let me leave until you purchase an outfit for tomorrow night are you?"

"Yup, and what'd you mean _I'm_ purchasing it?" She asks, her eyes narrowing.

My lip turns up in a smirk, "You didn't think _I_ was going to buy it did you?"

"Well yeah, since you're going to be the one wearing it,"

"But you're forcing me to so it's only fair if _you_ purchase it."

She gives me a pout but nods her head, "Fine. Now go try them on."

Penny 2, Sheldon 378. I told you, I like to keep count. Slowly, I drag my feet over to the fitting rooms towards the back of the store, my arms heavy with the clothes that Penny had chosen for me. Once I pull the curtain close I hear Penny say, "I organized the clothes in outfits so the first shirt goes with the pants behind it and so on."

I nod even though she can't see me. Feeling weary I put on the first "outfit" and walk out without bothering to look at the mirror, knowing all to well that I looked like a clown.

"Oh Sheldon I love it!" Penny squeals the second she sees me.

Looking down I cringe. I was wearing blue, knee-length pants that made me feel exposed, a yellow t-shirt, and gray jacket. Like I said, clown. Looking at my face expression Penny sighs and lets me try on the next set of clothes. Again she squeals when I show her and again I feel and look like I belong in a freak show. Even shorter blue jeans, striped white shirt, black blazer. No, just no. Back to try something else on. Five outfits later and I feel like the shopping day is coming to it's end. Even Penny looks defeated but her face lights up when she realizes that I still had one outfit left to try on. As I put this outfit on I find I do not find it as goofy as the others. Hmmm... maybe. Simple navy-colored shirt, simple jeans, simple red jacket. Simple and surprisingly (dare I say it?) comfortable.

Before I am even completely out of the small dressing room Penny lets out a full blown shriek that not only scares me, a few people turn to look at the source which as jumping up in down clapping her hands in delight.

"So do you like it?" She asks still wiggling with joy.

"Well, while it is not something that I would normally pick out for myself, I think I would like it if you purchased it for me so I can get back home in time for Halo."

"YAY!"

"Penny! People are staring!"

"I don't give a flying puff ball! Now let's go buy it!" She practically sings. Nodding I walk behind her up to the cash register. Careful not to wrinkle my new clothes, I place them on the counter and wait as Penny pays for them.

Penny hands me the bag with a smile, "Ok, let's go home."

"Finally!"

"Wait no... You need shoes. C'mon I know this cute store upstairs."

"Penny..." I warn. Three hours of shopping was enough for me.

"Fine," she huffs giving me a look to which I respond with an inoccent smile.

_The next day..._

"Wow Sheldon, you're looking quite dapper," Leonard comments as I step out into the living room.

"Isn't he?" Penny smiles wide.

"Can we leave? The movie is about to start," I say, ignoring their comments. I'm not used to receiving complements on my looks and have always found them uncomfortable. Giving Leonard a hug and a "good luck" on his date, Penny follows me out the door.

"It's barely 6:30 Sheldon. You know that right?"

I stuff my hands in my new jacket, "I know, but I want to get there early so we can find appropriate seats."

"Fine, fine. Do you want to walk there or do you want me to drive?"

"We'll make it faster if you drive no matter if you do attempt to kill us on our way there by not taking it to a mechanic."

Penny shoves me playfully against the wall to which I shove her back, none too gently, causing her to loose her balance and fall on the step.

"Oof!"

Shoot.

"Sheldon!"

My legs carry me as fast as they can down the stairs and outside before she can get up and strangle me with her man-hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Leonard counts to one hundred with his eyes on the closed door before springing into action. As quickly as he can he types away on his phone.

_Sheldon is on his way to the theatre. You have about an hour. _

**_-Leonard_**

A minute later it vibrates.

_Don't worry, I was already on my way. I'm stopping at your place first for my "potion"._

**_-Raj_**

Leonard stretches back on the couch (feet in Sheldon's spot), "Well, my first job is done."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Raj, his arms once again laden with gifts for Sophia, hurriedly knock's on his friends' apartment. In what seems like seconds, he's inside drinking the concoction for the night. Raj almost laughs as he gulps it down.

_I'm the male-version of Cinderella._ _Once the alcohol wears off and the "spell" is broken I go back to being the same sad and lonely Raj from before._

"Are you ready Raj?" Leonard asks.

The darker man nods, glass still in hand,"Yup."

"Well, go!"

Raj points a finger at leonard, "Righty-o friend."

Gifts in his arms Raj leaves the apartment to the one directly below it where his date was getting ready.

* * *

><p>Sophia is putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she hears a knock on her door.<p>

"Coming!"

With one last spritz of her flower-scented perfume she leaves her room to open the door for Raj.

"You look very handsome Raj," she says with a sincere smile. Raj looks down at his white T, black blazer, dark jeans, and converse with a blush.

"Thank you, and you look quite beautiful yourself."

And she really did. Her curls were pinned up on the sides with red bows matching her ruby-colored dress which had a navy polka-dotted material as the bodice and sleeves, and red flats.

"Here, I bought you these," Raj extends his gifts (flowers and chocolate) to her and is rewarded with a hug and "Thank you".

"Let me go put these in water and we can go."

Raj nods and takes a seat on her brightly colored couch, not bothering to close the door since they were going to leave in a few minutes. Sure enough no more than five minutes later he and Sophia begin their way down the stairs and out the door to Sophia's green BMW.

("But you shouldn't drive, you're the girl!"

"It's fine, really. I have to fill it up anyway.")

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the movie theatre...<em>

"Sheldon would you quit wigglin'!"

"I'm _sorry_ but this is the most uncomfortable theatre seat I've ever sat in! The floor is sticky, my armrest feels strange and, there's a _draft_, I can't see where it's coming from but I can FEEL IT."

Penny puts her hands up to the sides of her face in mock-horror, "Oh no, a draaaft! There is no draft Sheldon."

"Laugh all you want Penny but if I don't get comfortable I'm afraid we'll have to leave."

"No!" _He can't leave, he has to _stay!

"Uh, I mean... Let's find other seats."

Sheldon gives Penny a questioning look but let's her reaction slide, "No, these seats are at the perfect eye-level for optimal movie-viewing so I suppose I can bear through it."

He really wanted to watch the movie again, especially since it was free, so Sheldon was willing to let the stickiness and air draft slide this one time and one time only. And the seats really were in the perfect spot, not too high, not too low, and their aisle was empty except for them, perfect. As they wait for the previews to start Penny feels her phone vibrate inside her purse.

_We're getting popcorn. Save us seats plz._

**_Raj_**

"Penny, you shouldn't have your phone on. The movie is about to start."

"The previews haven't even started yet so cool your jets."

_Dn't wrry, if any1 tries to take ur seats i'll go nebraskan on their asses!_

**_Penny_**

"Oh, oh the lights are dimming!" Sheldon whispers excitedly.

"Ok, ok don't fall out of your chair Sheldon," Penny laughs.

Sheldon ignores her, too busy not tearing his eyes away from the screen even though the preview is for a movie that is of no interest to him- a romantic comedy.

"Are these seats taken?"

This time Sheldon looks away to find the source of the voice, he knew that accent...

"Oh my god!" Penny yell whispers, "Raj! Sophia! Small world huh? No, go ahead and sit."

_Raj? ...Sophia?_ ***Tug***

"Hey Sheldon is it all right if Sophia sits next to you? That way she can see better," Raj whispers pointing at the seat next to Sheldon.

"It's fine, I can sit here Raj."

"No," Penny waves her hand, dismissing Sophia's comment, "Sit next to Sheldon."

"But-"

"Sit woman! The movie's about to start. Sheldon, move your feet so she can pass through."

Reluctantly Sheldon does as he's told but at the same time his heartbeat accelerates as Sophia sits down in the seat next to him. He tries not to look at her out of the corner of his eye or inhale too much of her flower-scented perfume even though with each breath he wants nothing more than to smell more of it. Not too sweet, not too flowery, perfect.

_Perfect? Did I just call her perfume..._ perfect? ***Mental slap* **_Oh good the movie is starting! This will distract you Sheldon...hopefully..._

At that moment Sophia leans in to him to whisper, "Is there a draft? Or is it just me?"

_Penny 2, Sheldon 379._


	7. Step 3: At the Movies

**Yay, two chapters! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia's POV<strong>

Although I am a bit confused at Penny's and Raj's insistence that I sit next to Sheldon (even though I was on a date with Raj) I have to admit that my stomach fluttered at the thought of sitting next to my upstairs neighbor. We hadn't been this close to one another since the bathroom incident (even in the laundry room he had kept his distance). If anyone were to walk in the room and shine a light in my direction it would appear that i was completely enthralled by the moving figures on the screen when in reality I was trying hard not to lean in closer to the man beside me. Although I'm pretty sure that Sheldon doesn't wear any type of cologne or body spray a wonderful scent entered my nose with each inhalation. Clean and crisp which reminded me of a cool morning day after a heay rainfall. Even when I leaned in to ask him about the air draft I had to control my eyelids from closing and my toes from curling. _No do not freak out, do not freak out..._

As I continue to pretend to watch the film while breathing in deep breaths my ears pick up on frenzied whispers coming from my right. Penny and Raj...

"Guys is something wrong?" I whisper, leaning in their direction... and closer to Sheldon. _Pine needles, he smells like pine needles..._

Penny turns from Raj to whisper back, "Leonard's car broke down on his way to his date and he needs me to pick him up."

At this point Sheldon pipes up, "Are you going to get back in time for the end?"

Penny shakes her head with a frown, "Probably not, why?"

"How am I going to get home? I don't want to risk walking home at this ungodly hour, I might get mugged!"

From behind us someone whispers angrily, "Would you people shut the f*ck up!"

Sheldon turns around, "I will not do as you say! It's a matter of life or death!"

The person hisses something back but says nothing more.

"No it's not Sheldon!" Penny half-whispers.

"If you leave me here and don't come back in time to take me home then I will probably be mugged and stabbed. My death will be on your hands Penny."

Tentatively I touch his arm, as expected he flinches but I ignore it, "Sheldon, I can take you home if you want."

"What about Raj?" He asks, "Are you not on a date at the moment?"(_Did he just snap at me?_)

"About that," Penny cuts in, "I'm taking Raj with me."

"Why?" I ask, confused once again.

"Since I'm dropping Leonard off where his date is his car is going to be left alone so Raj needs to stay behind so nothing happens to it."

"Why doesn't he just call his insurance company and get it towed?" Sheldon asks with a raised eyebrow, not seeming to believe anything that Penny was saying.

"Because it'll take too long and he'll miss his date, duh."

"Then _who_ is going to take me home Penny?"

"Geeze, again with that? Just wait for me to pick you up after the movie in the lobby or outside."

Sheldon shakes his head, "I will do no such thing!"

Careful not to make him flinch again (he doesn't) I gently tap his shoulder to turn his attention once again to me, "If you don't want me to take you home I can at least wait with you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being_ too_ nice," he responds bluntly.

"Sheldon!" Raj gasps. _I'd forgotten he was here..._

He gives Raj a look of indifference, "What Raj?" then turns to me to say in what I call Sheldon speak, "According to my 'friends' I can be rude, inconsiderate, and am a 'jerk' on occasion. They have told me this various times and in turn have been rude, inconsiderate, and have acted as jerks towards me. As people commonly say: 'they give me a taste of my own medicine' whenever they deem fit. So, why haven't _you_ done the same? You are now one of us so are you so nice to me?"

As he's talking my brain translates everything everything from Sheldon speak to something along the lines of, "I am misunderstood by everyone, including my friends, who think it is fair to be mean to me as retaliation to my treatment of them, even though I never intended to be mean to them. You are now my friend and you should act like my other friends but... you don't. This confuses me and I wish to know why you treat me the way you do because I don't like to be confused."

I open my mouth to answer his question but mid-word I notice something that makes me happy and angry at the same time.

"Sheldon."

"Yes?"

"I think Penny and Raj left us while you were talking."

His head turns so fast I think he got whiplash from the sudden movement.

"_Penny..._" is all he whispers under his breath. His hands open and clench as he tries to calm himself down while taking in deep breaths of air.

"I want to go home," he says in between breaths.

"Ok, but don't you want to finish watching the movie?" I whisper gently. He shakes his head, already getting out of his seat. I nod even though he can't see me and follow him out of the room and into the lobby.

"Are you ok Sheldon?" I ask while taking in his appearance. He had traded his normal attire for something less.. well, nerdy. Although the clothes does make him look handsome (no surprise there) I have to admit I prefer his two t-shirts and khaki-colored pants.

"Angry," he manages to grind out through clenched teeth. His face had gotten pale, his breaths deeper. Worried that he might actually get sick I motion towards the exit doors.

"Let's go to my car then. It's right out front."

He nods and this time he follows me out of the movie theater to my small punch buggie. When we get to it he stops to stare at it with what I can only guess as confusion.

"_This_ is your car?" He asks clearly dumbfounded.

I don't know what else to say besides, "Yup,"

Sheldon shakes his head, "I am _not_ getting into that death trap. I'd rather risk my life and wait for Penny to pick me up than to let _you_ take me home."

_Remeber Sophia, Sheldon speak. He doesn't mean it that way..._

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's too small. If we get hit by another car, we'll surely be smashed much like a soda can. You need to purchase a bigger car if you ever want to drive me anywhere."

"I'll think about it," I chuckle at his last comment, "but I doubt that I'll be able to find a bigger car where I can see over the steering wheel."

"Oh, that's right you're small," he muses, his anger disapating as if it had neer been there in the first place, "Like a fairy," he whispers thoughtfully.

I try not to blush at his words, knowing that there wasn't any hidden romance behind them. He was only making an observation in his own Sheldon way, but that didn't stop the heat from rushing to my face. I've never been compared to a beautiful winged creature before and it created a butterfly frenzy in my tummy.

"Are you sure? I'm a good driver and I promise I'll take the safest route back home."

He thinks for a bit before relenting and getting into the passanger seat. Relieved that I was able to convince Sheldon, I get into my car as well. As I'm about to start the car Sheldon's hand suddenly darts towards mine. His pale hand encloses my smaller one, stopping it from putting the key into the ignition. His mouth opens to say something but no words come out, instead his lips mouth a slient "oh" as his gaze moves from my surprised face to our conjoined hands. Those beautiful blue eyes of his grow wide (I'm pretty sure mine did the same) but he doesn't let go. I never thought it would be possible but I swear at that moment my body was reduced to jelly and the only thing keeping me together was Sheldon's grip on my hand. My own eyes dart from our hands and back to his face several times before settling on his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Two pools of water that I want to dive into and swim in for hours on end. I don't know if seconds, minutes, or hours pass (I'm pretty sure a lifetime passed) before his hand drops mine.

As if nothing had happened Sheldon turns his head to look out of the window but I think- no I _know_ that this moment that we just had affected him. Maybe not in the way it had affected me but it did cause some feelings to stir within him. The way his adam-apple bobs as he swallows, the clenching and unclenching of his hands, and his rapid breathing are all signs of this. Head swimming, heart thudding, and hands shaking I say nothing as I start the car. Careful not to swirve I pull my small car out of the parking lot and drive us home. A heavy silence fills the car all the way to the apartment building. All I can hear is our breathing and my heart beating away to an excited rythm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon's POV<strong>

Even though Sophia's small car is unsafe and all of my instincts tell me not to get in, I do. As I wait for her to get in and start the car I have to keep telling myself that the only reason I agreed to let her drive me home was because I didn't want to wait in the dark for Penny to pick me up and not because I wanted to spend time alone with my brunette neighbor. Next to me Sophia rumages through her purse for the car keys when quite suddenly I feel a rush of liquid to my nether-regions. _Restroom! Restroom!_ my brain flashes. Without much thought I grab Sophia's hand to stop her from placing the key into the car's ignition. I'm about to tell her that I need to make a quick trip to the restroom when I realize what my hand is holding. I look at our hands then her face which was molded into an expression of surprise and wonder. Her own eyes flicker from my face to our hands four times until her gaze decides to rest on me. My brain yells at me to drop her hand and look away but I... can't. No... I can but I don't want to. Excitement and fear courses through me as I fall deeper and deeper into her brown eyes and I loose myself in the softness that is her skin. It feels as if time had stopped and the world around us had dissolved to nothingness, leaving us to float in space with only our hands keeping us from floating away into the never-ending darkness...

*Smack!* Calmly, I set her hand down and look out the window breaking the moment. _Breathe Sheldon breathe_. Swallowing to calm myself down I also ball my hands into fists and slowly unclench them. Thankfully Sophia doesn't say anything the sound of the car coming to life the only thing to be heard in the confined space. We quietly move out of the parking lot the silence deafening. Before I realize it we're back home and all I want to do is to be in my room, on my bed, asleep so my mind doesn't replay the events of tonight.

The air around us continues to be what Penny calls "awkward" on our way upstairs. My hand swings with each step, brushing her own swinging arm. *Brush* _So soft..._ *Brush* _Like a kitty... _

"What?"

I stop to look at her, "What?"

Her eyebrows knit together, "You said 'kitty'."

"I did?"

Nod.

"Oh." I say, turning to begin my ascent once again and so she cannot view the fire that had started to dance on my face and neck. _Three more steps until we get to her floor. One. Two. Three._

"Good night Sophia," I mutter once we're before her door, walking past her towards the stairs up to my own floor. _Almost home..._

"Wait Sheldon!"

With a deep breath I do as she says but don't turn to face her.

"About tonight in the ca-"

"Oh look stairs! I must climb them! Good night!"

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! You were all expecting the jealousy <strong>schtick weren't you? Well, I'll be honest. That was the original plan but I thought "It's been done before. Try something new!" So I did :D <strong>**

**Hope this was worth the wait and to my wonderful readers who have commented I want to say, I LOVE YOU!**

**Until next time, tokki33! :D **

**PS please if you have any comments, suggestions, worries, don't hesitate to write.**


	8. Reminiscing

**Sheldon**

It's been almost three weeks exactly since I last spoke to Sophia meaning it's been almost three weeks exactly since I've been able to function normally. I cannot eat, sleep, work, play video games, or accomplish any other activity without having her smiling face break through my thoughts. She has become a constant interruption in my life without even being a part of it. This frightens and confuses me in ways I cannot explain to you in words. Since my adolescent years I have attempted to avoid any type of contact with the opposite gender because it was not necessary for me to do so. I wasn't interested in the least to be in a romantic relationship with any woman and I still don't. At least I _think_ I still don't. Since I can't seem to find an answer of my own as to why these strange feelings and thoughts have emerged inside of me I have decided to look for science for help. Science is the only thing that has been there for me and I must turn to it for answers now more than ever before.

"Leonard are you busy?"

"I'm preparing something for work tomorrow," Leonard replies without looking up from the computer's screen.

"Good, so you are not busy."

Leonard lets out a deep sigh, pushing the chair back to face me and snaps, "What Sheldon?"

I purse my lips before responding, "No need for the attitude Leonard I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Sorry Sheldon, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wish to learn a few things about your relationship with Penny and your feelings towards her."

He gives me a half-amused look, "And why would you want to know any of that?"

"I am a scientist Leonard, never forget that. And being the man of science that I am, I wish to study people when they encounter 'love'."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes, it's a pet project of mine that I've been working on for a while and I now need concrete data to go along with everything else that I have gathered."

"All right then, what do you want to know?"

I open my notebook in order to read off the first question on the list that I had jotted down merely minutes before, "When did you first realizes that you had developed amorous feelings for our blonde neighbor?"

"You mean Penny?"

"No, Raj. Of course _Penny_ Leonard!" (I think I am getting better at this sarcasm thing)

"OK OK, jeez no need for the sarcasm."

(Yes, I am definitely getting better.)

"You know now that I think about it Sheldon, I don't really know when I first felt something for Penny... I mean, I liked her the minute I saw her."

"Yes, I remember you 'checking her out' as people say."

Leonard's mouth drops in fake shock, "I was _not_ checking her out! I was just..."

"You were checking her out Leonard."

"All right I was checking her out but there's nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly normal for a man to acknowledge a woman's beauty. Haven't you ever checked anyone out Sheldon?"

"This is about you not me Leonard," I say simply but inside I know that I'm lying. Of course I have but only until recently...

Leonard's eyes twinkle and his fixed smirk remains but he doesn't press the issue any further, "Like I was saying, I don't know when exactly my feelings grew for her. They just sort of appeared, caught me off guard actually."

"How did those feelings... feel exactly?"

"Wonderful and frightening to be honest."

"Elaborate."

"Look Sheldon I don't know why you're suddenly interested in this but instead of asking me questions about it, why don't you go and find out for yourself?"

"I don't understand your question Leonard."

Leonard's smirk grows into a smile, this time there is no mischief or humor behind it, it's soft, the glint in his eye brightens, "Instead of asking others why don't you find out about love of yourself? First-hand experience serves as the best type of data in my opinion."

"Thank you for your time today Leonard. Your contribution, as small as it was, will help further my research. Good night."

"It's almost 5 pm Sheldon."

"Good night!"

"But it's comic book night!."

"I'll be out in five minutes!"

"Alright Sheldon."

_Five minutes later... _

"Sheldon I can't take you to the comic book store."

"That's not a very funny joke Leonard. Now, let's go."

"It's not a joke! Penny just texted me and she needs me to do something for her so you're going to have to find someone else to take you tonight. Don't worry though, I'll meet up with you later."

"I'm not worried about _you_ going! I'm worried about me. Besides I don't know anyone else that can drive me besides you...oh and Penny but I'm never getting inside that death trap of her's again," I finish with an irritated huff.

Leonard's eyes move to look at the ceiling but mid-roll they turn their attention to me. Gosh, I do very much hate it when Leonard's eyes twinkle. That shine reminds me of Santa Claus and I would never trust a man that sneaks into your house, although I do respect the fact that he has minions. I wish I had minions... I do believe that I have strayed from the original topic so please forgive me. Anyway, Leonard's eyes twinkle like they've never twinkled before as he says his next words.

"You do know someone else in this building that can drive you."

"Oh really? And may I please know who that is?"

"So-phi-a," he emphasizes each syllable with a smile that I wish I could swipe away.

"I'm sure she's busy at the moment and I won't be the one to interrupt her."

My short friend scoffs, "That would be a first."

"Leonard can we please stop this nonsense and go to the comic book store already?"

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I already told you I can't take you but I'll see you there as soon as I'm done with Penny. And don't think about calling Howard or Raj, they texted me and said they were already there waiting for us."

"Very well, I'll go ask Sophia for a ride. At least she's a better driver than Penny."

And with that I grab my jacket and am careful to slam the front door loud enough to show my displeasure towards the sudden arrangement.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(AN: Italics=flashback)****

**Sophia**

After a long and tiring day I decide on taking a well deserved soak in the tub, despite the relatively early hour. Clad in a purple bathrobe, I fill the tub with warm water up to the rim, not caring that the water would surely spill over the side once I dipped in. After adding a flower-scented liquid into the water I disrobe, excited for the relaxation I was about to experience. Carefully I step inside the tub, slowly lowering my tired body in. With a tired sigh I rest my head against the still cold porcelain rim of the tub. Running a hand through the pink bubbles, my mind wanders to a conversation I had with Penny to evenings prior.

_"Penny, can I ask you something?"_

_Penny throws the damp rag she had been wiping the bar with over her shoulder, "Sure, what's up buttercup?"_

_"Well…" I start but get cold feet and mumble, "sorry, never mind," and all but run out of the restaurant. Half-way to my car I force myself to stop and turn back around. I had to talk to someone and who better than Penny? There was no one else who knew Sheldon better than her besides Leonard but I didn't think it was safe to talk to Sheldon's roommate about well, Sheldon._

_"Sorry about that," I apologize to my friend when I get back inside._

_She gives me a small smile but I can see worry etched on her face, "It's alright. What's up? You've been acting weird lately. It has to do with Sheldon doesn't it?"_

_"N-no..." I retort lamely._

_"Every time you see Sheldon you run the other way. Literally! Like the last time he was here, he came in and you ran to the kitchen. Then used a menu to cover your face so he couldn't see you the whole time he was here. With all honesty honey, I do not see the appeal of Sheldon at all."_

_"Ok ok, fine. It does have to do with Sheldon," I groan, taking a seat on one of the stools, "and he's not as bad as you think Penny."_

_"Right, and I'm going to win an Oscar," She says sarcastically earning a look from me, "Hey, before we talk wanna order something? I don't want us to get in trouble with the manager."_

_I nod, "Give me a Shirley Temple."_

"_You mean a Dirty Shirley?" she smirks._

_"Whatever," I mumble with an eye roll._

_Penny turns her attention to the bottles behind her and begins to prepare the drink for me. Once she's finished she places the red concoction before me and I immediately take one of the cherries out from the depths of the drink. A few drops of liquid drip onto the counter as I dangle the small red fruit in front of my face. Sighing I pop it into my mouth and chew mechanically. I can feel Penny watching me, expecting me to say something but I chew slowly until there's nothing left of the round fruit and I swallow the mush with a swift drink from the glass before me. _

_"Sophia?"_

_"What?" I ask innocently._

_Now it's Penny's turn to give me a look, "Say something!"_

_"Oh right... well there's nothing much to say really. Sheldon hasn't given me the time of day since the movies and for some reason it's bugging the hell out of me."_

_Penny narrows her eyes before asking,"You honestly have no idea why it's bugging you?" _

_I quickly look away from her searching look, "Nope." _

_"Well I think I know why. You like him. Admit it. I have no f*cking idea **why** you like him, but you do."_

_ Another groan emits from the back of my throat, "Fine! Yes, I like Dr. Sheldon Cooper a-,"_

_"Lee," Penny interrupts. _

_"What?"_

_"Dr. Sheldon _Lee_ Cooper. He's very particular about that. Just thought you should know."_

_"Right, sorry. Like I was saying, I like Dr. Sheldon _Lee_ Cooper and I have never been this confused or stressed out over a guy before. I mean, I haven't even spent that much time with him but I can't help but think about him all the freaking time!"_

_"I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating Soph."_

_"No, no I'm not. Everything and anything reminds me of him. Like yesterday someone ordered a hamburger and I half expected them to ask 'cheese on the side?' I think I'm going crazy."_

_"You have to be crazy to like Sheldon."_

_"Penny!"_

_"Joking, I was only joking. Look just wait for him to come to you. If you actually have feelings towards him (again, why?) just be patient."_

_"You think he'll talk to me again?"_

_"I'm not saying that he will profess his feelings of never-ending love anytime soon but he'll come around I'm sure. It's going to take a long ass time for him to do so but it'll happen. Like take Leonard for example, we broke up a while ago but he came back to me and we're better than ever."_

_"Ha, didn't you freak out recently 'cuz he said 'I love you' while you two were getting it on?"_

_She trows the rag in my direction, hitting my arm, "Oh shut up!"_

I laugh silently to myself at the memory. After talking to Penny about Sheldon I felt a little twinge of hope that maybe Sheldon could return the feelings I had for him even though, like Penny, I knew it was going to take a hell of a lot of time for him to get to that point. But I knew that that waiting would be worth it and I should enjoy the ride, as some people say.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to him tomorrow," I say to the bubbles. With a happy sigh I sink into the water a little bit more and close my eyes ready to take a quick nap. Three loud knocks on my front door however, make my plans for a nap fly out the window. As quickly as I can I step out of the warmth of the tub and put on my bathrobe, careful to tie the belt securely.

"Coming!" I yell as the knocking grows louder. I'm a little taken aback when I open the door to find Sheldon standing there, his fist raised to knock.

"Sheldon... uh what can I do for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>OK not much of anything happened I know but it's better than nothing right? I apologize for the long wait but my life has gotten a bit hectic since I got a job (ugh:P) and am attending college. I won't be updating as much as I would like but I will whenever I get the chance to do so. Please, stick with me because despite my busy schedule I do plan on finishing this story no matter how long it takes:) so please all I ask is for patience and your thoughts on how the story is so far.<strong>

**Thank you!**

**tokki33**


	9. Comic Books

**Sheldon's POV**

My hand rises to knock again but the door swings open to reveal a sight that I had not anticipated. My throat grows dry and constricts, hand clenching into an even tighter fist. Sophia's lips move, forming words, but I can't register what she's saying. I'm too stunned to say or do anything. She stands before me in nothing but a bathrobe, the belt tied securely at her waist but the robe seems to be one size too big for her, the fluffy fabric falling a little past her knees. Her usually wavy brown hair hangs limp around her face, small droplets of water slowly running from the wet strands and down her slender neck. Through my haze I hear her voice and slowly regain my speech abilities.

"Sheldon? I said, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well I came down here to ask you to do something for me but I can see that you are busy so I'll take my leave," I say this in one breath, not letting my gaze roam anywhere but her face.

"Nonsense Sheldon! I wasn't doing anything important, just in the tub. What do you need?"

"Well, tonight is comic book night but I have no one to give me a ride since Leonard is with Penny (no doubt doing something indecent) and Howard and Raj are already there. So being as you are the only other person in the building that I trust I would be grateful if you gave me a ride. You don't have to stay since Leonard will be giving me a ride back."

"Oh, I'll be happy to drive you. Let me just get changed and we can go. You can wait inside if you want while I get ready."

I give her a curt nod and tentatively walk inside, remembering all too well Sophia's...uh... _special_ taste in living room decor. Sure enough the colorful frames are still scattered across the room's walls and-oh dear Lord she added more couch cushions, _blue_ couch cushions, _bright_ blue couch cushions. Cautious not to be blinded by the amount of bright hues I focus my gaze to the ceiling above and make an attempt to get myself comfortable on her couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks, her sandal-clad feet slapping against the floor as she walks across the room and into the kitchen.

"Chamomile tea if it's not too much to ask."

"Not at all."

I can't see her face, my eyes still fixed on the white ceiling, but I can hear the smile in her voice. No sound except the occasional tink of glass is heard as silence falls between us.

"Here you go," she says a minute or two later as she hands me a white teacup, small purple flowers decorating it's outer rim.

With a small smile I give her my thanks to which she nods with a smile of her own and takes her leave to what I assume is her bedroom. As I wait for her to finish getting herself ready, I sip my tea (which isn't perfect, could have been a bit hotter and a hint of lemon wouldn't have hurt) anxious to get to the comic book store.

"Ready!"

I jump slightly at the sudden sound, almost dropping the cup in my hand. I tear my gaze from the ceiling and over to the doorway where Sophia is standing wearing a light pink t-shirt and black jeans, a white ribbon in her brown hair (which I daresay fits her quite nicely). Without haste I get up and place the teacup in the sink and all but drag her out of her apartment, down the flight of stairs, and out to her car.

**_15 min. later..._**

Once inside the store and after our hellos are exchanged everyone disperses leaving me alone to hunt for whatever comic book I need at the moment.

"Um... Sheldon?"

I look to my right, "Yes?"

Sophia bites her bottom lip, shaking her head slightly as she does so, "Never mind, it's not important."

"All right," I say and without another word I turn my attention to the treasure trove of comics a mere four feet away. My fingers twitch involuntarily as I graze my fingertips over the top of the first comic book. One that I had never read before but had had the desire to do so ever since I was a child and now I had finally found it. A deep sigh leaves me as I pick it up and cradle it in my hands. Its enveloped in plastic but I can feel the texture of the color-filled pages through the thin barrier. I bite my own lip as Sophia had done earlier, fighting the urge to tear the plastic off and plunge myself within its contents.

"What's that comic about?"

My head snaps up in surprise and am confused of my location. I had been so lost in my own head that I had forgotten where I was and had failed to noticed Sophia's small frame standing next to mine.

"Well if you must know I haven't exactly read the comic myself but I do know the general plot."

"Which is?"

I can tell the story is of no interest to her but she politely smiles and nods in all the right places not once interrupting me with an exasperated "Sheldon sorry but I really don't care," like any of my other friends would have done.

"You should walk around and try to find something that will interest you, " I tell her.

She doesn't say anything just nods and walks away from me to look for a comic that might catch her attention in one of the magazine racks by the cash register. Sure enough I see her face light up then watch as she reaches for a book on the lower rack. My breath catches in my throat as she reaches down, her small bum in the air. A burning sensation spreads across my face and I quickly look away but the image is forever etched into my brain. Breathing deeply a few times I calm my emotions, the tell tale sign of embarrassment slowly leaving my face. Turning my attention back to the comic in my hands I swell once more with happiness, ready to purchase and add it to my already vast book collection.

As I walk past Sophia on my way to pay for my newly acquired comic book I catch a glimpse of what she is holding. A comic book, well if you can call it that, aimed at the female population. It was more a dirty lady book with pretty pictures than a comic book. I shake my head in her direction but continue on my way, for I had finally found it and I was not going to let anything stop me from owning it.

"Hello Sheldon, is this all for today?"

"Hello Stuart, and of course this is all for today. Why would I come to the register if I wasn't ready to purchase anything?"

Stuart blinks twice before saying, "You're right, sorry Sheldon. Oh, um who's that new girl that came in with you guys today?"

"What girl?"

Stuart tilts his head in Sophia's direction with a slight redness to his cheeks. Seeing this I feel something that I have only felt when someone wants to take something that belongs to me and only me.

"Oh, that's Sophia and don't even bother with her Stuart. She has a boyfriend. A very jealous boyfriend... that's in a gang."

A crestfallen look appears on his face, "Oh."

"Yes well can I have my comic now?" I ask handing him the correct amount of money. He quickly scans the bar code on the back and hands it to me in a small plastic bag.

"Thank you," I say curtly and hastily turn and walk away towards Sophia who was still reading the book from before.

"You are not actually thinking of purchasing that are you?" I ask incredulously, my newly purchased comic book in hand.

"Jeez Sheldon!" she laughs, "you tell me to look around but when I finally find something that interests me you turn your nose at it."

"Well then do not let my opinion stop you from purchasing it."

"The thing is though, your opinion matters to me. A lot actually," she finishes with a whisper, a red tinge coloring her cheeks.

I purse my lips in order to stop that warm feeling from stirring within my chest, "If my opinion truly matters to you then would you care if I showed you a few actual comic books that might interest you?"

Her face brightens with a smile, "Of course! But none of that super hero stuff."

"Super hero _stuff_?"

She scrunches her nose, "I'm sorry but I had enough of super heroes growing up."

"Very well, it doesn't surprise me actually."

An eyebrow lifts, rising up to her hairline, "Oh?"

"Not many people like you are able to fully grasp the complex stories that are found within this genre of literature."

Her eyebrows knit together giving me a look.

"What?"

"People like _me_...? You know what, never mind. What comic books would someone like _me_ be able to understand then?"

I cannot tell by her tone of voice if she is angry at me for my comment but the strained look on her face suggests that she might be. She sighs when I don't say anything, then turns to leave obviously losing patience with me.

Inhaling I purse my lips again before tentatively placing a hand on her small shoulder, stopping her from walking away from me. She pauses before slowly turning around to face me, a look of shock taking over her pretty features.

I have to swallow a few times before I am able to speak and when I do, my voice sounds hoarse, "I... hmm... I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to offend you Sophia. What I meant to say was-"

A small hand on my arm stops my words, "Sheldon, it's OK. I may not be able to understand you a hundred percent but I do know that you don't say or do things to purposefully hurt people. And as your friend I should be aware of that. I'm sorry for being short with you. Do you forgive me?"

"Well, I do like having you around since you don't bother me like the others do, so I suppose... I do forgive you."

She flashes me a brilliant smile, " Thank you Sheldon. Now where are those comics you were going to show me hmmm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm not really happy with this chapter but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for so long. I might revise it so be on the look out.<strong>

**In a World of My Own- thank you! :D I'm flattered that you think that of this story.**

**Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil- Gracias! :D**

**ACrackedLens- Grazie! *hugs***

**Claudilla- Thank you very much! *hands a hundred cupcakes***

**Jislane35- Thank you for the kind words means a lot to me :D !**

**And thank you to those of you who have recently followed or favorited this story!**


	10. Is it a Date?

**Third Person POV**

"So what's up Stuart?" Penny asks, leaning against the counter as she waits for Leonard who is standing about two feet away, carefully counting his money to see if he could purchase a new comic (or two).

"Same old, same old," Stuart sighs, "still living here and I'm still lonely. So terribly lonely."

"Aw c'mon Stuart, cheer up!" Penny pats his hand reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll find someone special soon! If you want I can try and set you up with one of my friends."

"Thanks but it's all right Penny. It seems that I'm just destined to be alone forever. Something always goes wrong when I'm interested in a girl. Take your friend Sophia for example."

"What about her?"

"Well Sheldon told me she has a boyfriend after I asked him about her."

Penny's eyebrows shoot up, curiosity getting the better of her, "Wait Sheldon said that?! Really?!"

Stuart nods, lips slightly pursed, "Yeah, he told me that she's dating a guy that's in a gang or something."

Tapping a finger against her chin Penny "hmmms" to herself before saying a quick goodbye to Stuart and grabbing Leonard by the arm to drag him outside. After shushing Leonard's protests of wanting to go back inside to purchase something she recounts what the lonely comic store owner had told to her about Sheldon.

With a shake of his head Leonard says in complete disbelief, "Who would have thought that Mr. Homo Novus would fall in love!"

Now it's his girlfriend's turn to shake her head, "No, I don't think he's in love with her-yet. But he does seem to like her. Enough to lie to another man about her relationship status in order to keep him out of the picture. Now, I don't know if I should tell Sophia or not..."

Crossing his arms in thought Leonard says quietly, "No, I don't think that's a good idea. We should just stay out of it. For now at least," he finishes quickly when Penny opens her mouth to protest.

"Fine," she huffs, "but Sheldon better not f*ck this up."

"And if he does, you'll be there to fix it for him," Leonard smiles, pulling Penny closer to him by hugging her waist. "Besides, I think he's doing a pretty good job all by himself at the moment."

Penny turns her head to look inside the shop and sure enough she's pleased with what she sees. Sitting side-by-side on the floor are Sheldon and Sophia. An open comic book in the physicist's lap as he reads aloud to the small woman next to him. Her head resting against his shoulder, her slim body shaking with laughter at something Sheldon had said. A surprised but happy smile rests on his own face that seems to melt away the cold demeanor the he always wore to protect himself with.

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of fun with you this afternoon Sheldon," Sophia says, reaching inside a pocket for her keys.<p>

Sheldon nods but doesn't seem to be too convinced by her words. Few, if not anybody, found his company all that enjoyable causing him to doubt that the small cheery woman before him could find time spent in his presence to be "fun". But he appreciated what she said wholeheartedly, even if it wasn't true. As if reading Sheldon's thoughts Sophia chuckles, "you don't believe me do you?"

The physicist gives her a sheepish smile as an answer.

"Well I can't force you to believe me but I mean it Sheldon. I really enjoyed myself, and not just today. Every time we spend time together is fun. You know what?" She asks suddenly, a twinkle in her brown eyes, "To prove to you that I'm being honest why don't I take you out next week?"

"Take me out?" Sheldon asks in return, confusion eminent on his pale face.

"Yeah, next Saturday just you and me! If you're OK with it that is. If not then we can ask the rest of the gang to join us," she assures him.

After a moment of thought Sheldon shakes his head causing a small frown to fall upon Sophia's normally smiling face.

"No... I would very much like it if it were just you and me," he says so quietly that Sophia almost asks him to repeat himself but the soft blush that appears on his cheeks reassures her that she had in fact heard him correctly.

"Where do you plan on taking me exactly?" he asks her, blue eyes slightly narrowed in curiosity.

The twinkle returns to her irises and Sheldon's stomach flip-flops nervously in response. _Why do she and Leonard do that?! It must have to do with their height. Yes, most definitely their height. Short people are too much like elves. Incredibly mischievous._

Sophia waggles her eyebrows, "I would tell you but I'd rather it be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Sheldon says automatically.

"I know but it needs to be a surprise. I won't take you someplace where you'll feel uncomfortable, I promise. Just trust me Sheldon, please."

Sheldon's face softens momentarily at the "please". No one had ever said it in that way before. Sure, people had pleaded and begged for him to do something in the past, but it was always for their benefit, never his. But the way Sophia said it, he felt deep from within that he could trust her.

"I accept but it'll be on my terms. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon to drop off an agreement for you to sign. Have a good night Sophia," Sheldon says quickly and leaves before he can change his mind.

* * *

><p>*Knock*Knock* Knock* "Leonard." *Knock*Knock* Knock* "Leonard."<p>

"Coming Sheldon!" Leonard yells as he ties his bathrobe's belt 'round his waist. Cursing under his breath the tired man shuffles over to open his bedroom door.

"What?" he half-yawns, half-growls at Sheldon who enters the room and sits on the edge his roommate's bed.

"I need more information on the subject I'm conduction research on."

Leonard rubs his face and says with another yawn, "Can't it wait until morning?"

"Obviously it cannot Leonard or I wouldn't be here. What does it mean when a woman asks a man out?" Sheldon asks, wringing his hands nervously.

"Why?"

"Research Leonard."

"Did someone ask you out or something?" Leonard asks as a joke but the wide eyed look on his friend's face causes him to question, "Wait _did_ someone ask you out?"

"Sophia might have asked me on a friendly outing."

"So what you're saying is that she asked you out on a date?" Leonard questions, trying but failing to hide the huge grin that had taken residence on his face.

"It's not a date," the other man huffs, "We're just going to 'hang out' as people say."

"I don't know Sheldon, it sounds like a date to me."

"It's not a date! And stop smiling like that!"

"Fine, fine I'll stop. So where's she taking you?"

Sheldon shrugs with an annoyed look, "She wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, so it's a surprise date?"

"Leonard!"

"Right sorry. Well knowing Sophia it'll probably be somewhere you like."

Sheldon's blue eyes light up at that statement, "Oh trains! I hope it's train related. Does she know I like trains?"

"Don't know," Leonard says truthfully.

"Well I'll include that in the agreement."

"What agreement? Don't tell me you're going to write Sophia an agreement to sign!"

Sheldon tilts his head, "What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh Sheldon never-mind. Let's just hope that you don't scare Sophia off with your little 'agreement'."

* * *

><p>The next week passes by uneventfully for the physicist from 4A, except for when he had to give Sophia the "Outing Agreement", who read and signed it without any reproachful comments. Only the occasional phone call to ask Sheldon a question or two along the lines of, "Can you explain section four article B, please."<p>

As for the small woman living in 3A the first few days of the week were a bit hectic with work, school, and trying to find where to take Sheldon on the outing. Fortunately for Sophia Penny suggested the perfect place while chatting at work and all now she needed was to wait for it to be Saturday.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's<em> what you're wearing on your date?"

"It's not a date, and of course this is what I am wearing. What else would I wear?" Sheldon asks with a roll of his eyes but nervously looks down at his attire nonetheless.

"Well, you should at least change into something a little less toddler and a little more formal. You want to impress Sophia on your date don't you?" Leonard asks with pursed lips and lifted eyebrow. Sheldon quickly glances down again. _Maybe he's right, I _should_ change... I do have that orange and purple button-down... _Sheldon gives his head a shake ridding it of any negative thoughts.

"I-It's not a date and I don't need to change clothes in order to 'impress' her Leonard."

"Oh, so you _do_ plan on impressing her?"

"That's not what I meant _Leonard_. What I meant was-"

A knock on the door and a muffled, "It's Sophia!" cuts him off. Sheldon rushes off to the bathroom with a quick ,"Be right back," leaving Leonard to open the door.

"Hey Leonard!" Sophia greets her friend with a toothy smile, "Is Sheldon ready?"

"I am," Sheldon says from behind the shorter man, "but I would feel much better if you told me where you are taking me today."

"Sorry Sheldon that's my little secret," Sophia winks at him, "Don't worry though, you'll know soon enough."

Leonard pats Sheldon on his back,"Yeah, don't freak out buddy. You're going to really like where she's taking you."

Sheldon's mouth drops open in surprise, "Wait, you told Leonard where we're going but you won't tell me, the person who you are actually taking? I hardly think that's fair Sophia."

"Oh Sheldon leave her alone and hush!" Leonard scolds Sheldon then turns his attention to Sophia, "Are you sure you actually want to go through with this Sophia?"

"If I wasn't sure about this then I wouldn't have asked Sheldon in the first place," the brunette responds curtly.

"Right, sorry," Leonard mumbles sheepishly, "You two should probably go now if you want to avoid traffic."

"See you later then Leonard," Sheldon tells his friend before walking out into the hall with Sophia.

"Have fun you two," the curly-haired man smiles at the odd couple before him. They wave goodbye before heading out on their fist date-sorry "friendly outing".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your wonderful comments! They mean the world to me so thank you :) Hello to all my new readers, I hope you're liking this story so far. I took some of your suggestions and tried including them in this chapter, hope this is what you had in mind:) I'll be revealing stuff about Sophia throughout the rest of the story, maybe in the next chapter. <strong>

**If any of you have any other suggestions on what you would like to happen please don't be shy and leave a comment :D Cookies and hugs for all! **


	11. Author's note plus preview

**AN:** I have decided to come back from the dead. To all of my old readers, thank you for waiting for me! This is just a little preview of chapter 10, so be on the look out for an update ;3

* * *

><p>"Must I wear this blindfold the entire way?"<p>

I turn to Sheldon for a couple seconds before turning my attention back on the road, "I already told you Sheldon, if you're not blindfolded then you'll figure out where I'm taking you and that'll ruin the surprise."

The corners of my mouth curl when Sheldon lets out a huff of frustration and begins mumbling under his breath. No doubt cursing the moment he agreed to the whole thing.

_**Earlier in the day (before getting in the car)...**_

"How do you expect to drive whilst wearing a blindfold?!"

Suppressing a giggle I shake my head and explain to my physicist that he was the lucky one that was going to don the green bandanna that I held in my hand. He gives me a look that suggests he believed I had gone off the deep end, "I'm not quite sure I follow."

I walk behind Sheldon and ever so gently I blindfold him then whisper in his ear, "In order for where I'm taking you to be a surprise I need you to wear this for me. Please?"

Silence then a flat, "Very well," to which I squeal in delight and give him a quick hug from behind.

_**Back in the car...**_

"Don't worry," I assure him about half an hour later, "We're almost there. Why don't I put on some music?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see him cross his arms in response.

_Still not talking to me eh? _I smirk to myself then in the sweetest voice I can manage I ask, "Sheldon? There's a CD in the glove compartment, would you be a dear and take it out and put it in for me?"

He doesn't respond just sinks even more into his seat.

"Ok then. If you won't do it then _I_ will and I don't think it'll be very wise to take my hands off the wheel~..."

Without turning to look at him I hear Sheldon fumbling about to find the glove compartment with his obscured vision, then the slight whirl of the CD loading. The car's speakers let out a soft static, like the soft crumpling of paper, before loud boops and bops tear through the silence. Some woman's high pitched voice begins to "ooo" along with the fast beats of the computerized music.

"What _is_ that?!" Sheldon half-yells above the woman's happy song of finally having found true love.

Swallowing yet another giggle, I ask, "Are you going to quit ignoring me?"

"What? Yes! Yes, just let me turn off this-this foul noise you call music!"

"Ok, you may turn it off."

"Oh thank Leonard Nimoy!"

"For such a serious man you sure can be dramatic Sheldon,"

Ignoring my comment he instead asks, "Are we anywhere near our destination?"

"We are more than just near. We're here!"

"Yay..." Sheldon mumbles sarcastically but remains silent as I park the care then get out to help him out of his seat. I wrap my arm around his right and slowly lead him to the entrance.

"May I remove the blindfold _now_?" he asks once I stop him from going further.

"You may," I say and watch as his mouth slowly opens in a perfect "O" of surprise once the green cloth is removed from his head.

"H-h-how?" he sputters.

I wiggle my eyebrows at him "I know a guy," then pull him inside the massive building.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
